Sun Hat Pirates
by Chizuru Asakura
Summary: Her name is Chizuru D. Honsho, ever since she was a child she's dreamed of being a pirate, traveling the seas, gathering treasure and most importantly having a crew of beautiful women and a harem as bi as the world. Watch as she explores the world, becoming strong and her crew growing to become one of the greatest in history. Multi anime crossover harem, futanari, yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings**

 **My first chapter story will be a Multi Crossover with One Piece.**

 **There will be differences, futanari, yuri, harem and more adult things, if you are not privy to things kinds of things then do not read.**

 **I own no anime, cartoon or anything used in this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The one who would be the Pirate Queen**

 **Lougetown**

Lougetown was filled with thousands of people, men, women, old, young marine and even pirate alike had come far and wide to see an execution of the world's greatest pirate in for centuries, one feared by pirates, civilians, beggars, nobles and even the world government, his name his Gold Roger, the most powerful man on the 4 corners of the world, a demon with no equal able to stand up to Whitebeard with no trouble, who conquered every single treasure that existed, the man given the title as the first ever "King of the Pirates". The area around the execution tower was completely crowded with people shoving and pushing so that they could see and he had not even placed up yet, the only free space left was a path that led directly to the execution tower, enough space so that a few men could get through. All the people in Lougetown both visitors and town residence were all rustle and bustling waiting for the pirate king to die until.

*Step* *Rattle* *Step* *Rattle* *Step* *Rattle* *Step* *Rattle*

Everyone was silent; the only sound that was made was the sound of stepping and the rattling of shackles and chains and it was only being made by one man, the one pirate that so many people were waiting years to see die, the King of Pirates himself: Gold Roger! He was getting escorted to the execution tower by several powerful marines, his hands were bound by cuffs ad chains, and his legs had irons clamps on them so he could only walk not run.

Though there was something wrongs, he was about to meet his inevitable death, there was nothing no one could do to stop it, but he wasn't scared, angry or sad, he was happy, the Pirate King was smiling a big enough smile to show his teeth, there was no ounce of fear in his body and it showed from the moment he entered the city till they placed him on the execution stand. When they finally placed him there the two executioners placed their blades so that they were crossed in front of Roger, but before killing him, he had one last pleasantry.

"You are allowed a set of last words, I advise you use them." Said one of the executioners.

Roger just chuckled and snickered.

" _Oh I got something to say alright."_ Thought Gold Roger, he then took in some air and spoke his final set of words.

"Do you want my treasure, it's possible, I will give them to the first person that can find them. I've hidden it all in One Piece." Said Roger, then looked over at the executioners "I'm ready"

The executioners and nodded, they brought up their blades and then down on Roger killing him, but the moment he died everyone cheered with all their might and all people with intentions of finding One Piece, the world has entered a new era, but as the crowd was cheering there as a blond haired girl who wore a yellow sun hat, she was one of their only ones crying.

"Goodbye Captain." Said the blonde girl.

* * *

 **11 years later at Windmill village**

One year ago a pirate ship stopped in this village, everyone feared them, for the first day, but they were friendly, they were kind and they behaved themselves (they didn't rob or kill the villagers) they were called the Golden Hair Pirates, a group of pirates that were led by a woman, and womanizer, Tsunade. She had gained the attraction of the bar owner Makino but she was also a hero to someone who would cause a powerful set of events to occur: Chizuru D. Honshno.

Chizuru looked up to Tsunade, she was her hero, a female pirate captain that loved women, brave and strong, it made Chizuru's dreams and thinking women are beautiful weren't bad, but despite how many times Chizuru begged Tsunade would never take her along with her and her crew when they sailed.

Tsunade always claimed in a joking manner, on multiple occasions, that Chizuru was not tough enough to be a pirate thus causing Chizuru to try multiple times: example she once jumped in the ocean to prove how great a swimmer she was only problem was that she couldn't swim causing Shizune, and Ben Beckman (Tsunade's first mate) to rescue her, also once she hit on Makino to prove she could get a lot of women asking her for a kiss only for the village chief to reprimand her right after that she saw Tsunade kissing Makino and now she's at it again.

Chizuru stood on the head of Tsunade's ship with a knife in her hands and murder in her eyes, she wore a cute little skirt and pink shoes, she also wore little circular glasses, but she took them off

"I-I'm gonna do it, I-I swear!" said Chizuru with a knife in her hand.

Tsunade and her crew were watching with amusement at this, they were used to Chizuru's antics and they always had a good time but deep down Tsunade was worried,

"Go ahead Chizuru-chan, let's see you do it!" said Tsunade with a big smile waving her sun hat in the air

The others watched, Lucky Roo (look him up) and the others were watching in anticipation and laughing,

"Stop laughing you jerks" yelled Chizuru as she held the knife in the air "I'll show you what a bad ass bitch I am!"

Shizune then punched Tsunade to the side.

"Captain stop her she's gonna hurt herself again!" said Shizune worried for the young girl.

"Oh Relax, she's gonna chicken out eventually, just like yesterday." said Tsunade calmly

Shizune sighed and shook her head. She then turned her head to Ben

"Beckman-san please talk some sense into her." said Shizuru

Ben shook his head

"Its fine, Chizuru is a smart, she won't pull anything stupid." Said Ben

"H-Here I go!" yelled Chizuru

She then touched then knife an inch under her eye and pushed it onto her skin, she didn't want to back down so she pushed it deeper breaking the skin causing her to bleed and feel an unimaginable amount of pain in the process. The Crew watched as she bled and screamed in horror, even Tsunade.

"What, she actually did it!" yelled Lucky Roo.

"AAHHHH!" screamed Tsunade's crew

"OW, Damn it all it hurts!" cried Chizuru

"Stupid girl why did you do that?!" yelled Tsunade

"OOWW!" cried Chizuru.

"Shizune you better stitch her up." said Ben

"I know." Said Shizune

* * *

 **Makino's Bar**

"Makino let's have a round a drinks, a toast to our crew and Chizuru's stupidity!" yelled Tsunade.

The rest of the crew were yelling, cheering, eating and drinking sake in celebration, this was the atmosphere in Makino's bar whenever the Golden Hair pirates came in, some were getting drunk, others were eating and fighting over food. As for Chizuru, Shizune had patched her up, she was fine but she was still acting high and mighty.

"See, it didn't hurt at all, n-not at all." said Chizuru as she was silently crying.

"Stop lying, don't be stupid, you're lucky you can see!" yelled Tsunade

"But you got hurt too Tsunade!" said Chizuru, she was talking about the bump on her head given to her by Shizune.

"Just don't do it again, Shizune can't patch you up forever" said Tsuande

Chizuru stood tall and had a dignified look as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No chance, I'm not afraid of getting hurt because I want to be a pirate too!" said Chizuru happily.

Shizune sighed at this, but Tsunade laughed.

"A pirate, sure keep saying that, Chizuru you don't have 1/5th of what it takes to be a pirate, for one you can't swim, what kind of pirate can't swim?!" said Tsunade as she pointed and laughed

Chizuru face then boiled with anger, she stamped her foot and threw a small tantrum

"Shut up, I'll just stay on the ship so I can't drown, I'll tie myself to the mast so I can slip off." said Chizuru

"Yeah, tie yourself to the mast, that will work fine, your never gonna be a pirate." said Tsunade as she took another drink.

"Don't talk to me with that tone!" growled Chizuru

"But Chizuru you are right, being a pirate is great." said a member

"The sea is big and wide you can go anywhere you want!" said Lucky Roo.

"Will you all stop giving her ideas?!" growled Shizune

"Relax Captain, just invite Chizuru when we sail and show her." Suggested a crew member

Many agree with him that it was a good idea, but Shizune got mad.

"Really, how about one of you let her take your place then" said Tsunade

The crew then quickly got back to their party. Chizuru then hung her head in shame, Tsunade then placed her hand on her head.

"Look you're too young to be a pirate anyway, try and wait a couple of years before hoping into sea." Said Tsunade

"But I can do it, I'm not a kid!" yelled Chizuru

"You're a kid that can't swim." said Tsunade in a joking tone.

Chizuru walked away and over to Ben.

"Stupid woman, I cut myself and she won't even take me along!" growled Chizuru

Ben then put out his cigarette and put his hand on Chizuru's head

"Don't get so upset Chizuru, you should listen to Shizune and Captain Feelings" said Ben

Chizuru tilted her head in confusion.

"Her feelings, about what?" She asked.

"She's our leader, she knows that being a pirate is interesting, but is a hard and dangerous life, in ten years you'll be the same age as her when she set sail." Said Ben

"Really, she was 17 years old?" asked Chizuru

"Yep, she's not teasing you for fun or anything." Said Ben.

Makino then walked over to Tsunade handing her a bottle of sake, Tsunade the grabbed Makino's bottom making her blush

"Captain you seem happy today." said Makino

Tsunade squeezed more and smiled.

"Of course with such a supple thing, plus I get to make fun of Chizuru as much as I want." Said Tsunade

Hearing this Chizuru points at Tsunade and looks at Ben.

"She looks like she's having fun to me." Said Chizuru

"Well, but remember the other stuff." said Ben.

Tsunade then tried to pull Makino closer for a kiss but Shizune pinched her cheeks stopping her

"Captain not during a party." Said Shizune

"Sorry Shizune-san." Said Makino.

Makino then turned to Chizuru.

"Chizuru-chan would you like something to eat?" asked Makino getting a nodded from Chizuru

"Yes mam, I'll pay you with a kiss and my treasure!" said Chizuru

"You're not gonna kiss her and you don't have any treasure, nice girls don't lie." said Tsunade.

"Shut up, I'll get treasure when I'm a pirate!" growled Chizuru

Makino then winked at her and blew her a kiss

"Okay I'll be waiting." Said Makino

Chizuru then started blushing and got a tiny nose bleed.

"Y-Yes mam" said Chizuru innocently.

Tsunade chuckled and shook her head. Makino then got a plate of food for Chizuru. Chizuru sat at the table and started eating.

"Tsunade, how are you gonna stay here?" asked Makino

"Well, it's been a year since we've come here, so I think that we'll set sail a tomorrow and then leave." Said Tsunade

"Tomorrow." said Chizuru sadly.

Makino saw how Chizuru had looked, the truth was Tsunade was the only woman that Chizuru could look up to, she's glad that Tsunade came to the village and not just because she and Shizune showed her a good time.

"I-I think I can learn to swim by then." said Chizuru

"Good luck, I want to see you do it!" said Tsunade smiling with a wink. She then tried to lift Makino's dress causing Shizune to hit her again.

While Tsunade was distracted, Chizuru noticed an open chest with a weird looking purple fruit inside, she thought it was desert and she took it out and looked at it.

" _What kind of fruit is this, its all weird."_ thought Chizuru. She decided to see how it would taste so she ate it, it had a disgusting flavor, like eating hot garbage or swallowing sweat.

"Gross." said Chizuru.

Just then the door flew open, the whole crew stopped what they were doing and they saw that a bandit and his crew had walked inside. The one in front smiled and chuckled at the pirated before him.

"SO these are what pirates are, what a bunch of stupid idiots." Said the bandit, making his gang laugh.

He made his way over to the counter and talked to Makino.

"Hey Bar woman, we may be bandits, but we won't cause you any trouble. We'll just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake." Said the leader

"Um I'm sorry but were out of Sake." said Makino.

The leader looked over at the pirates and saw they were drinking the sake he wanted.

"What the hell are those pirates drinking then, is it water?" asked the leader

Makino shook her head.

"N-No its sake, but I'm afraid water is all that's left." Said Makino.

Tsunade then looked and saw that she had the last Sake bottle in her hand.

"Hey look, I have the last bottle right here, since my crew took the last of it" said Tsunade, she held it out to him "you can have it."

The bandit hit the bottle with his fist causing it to break open, alcohol and glass went everywhere making a mess. Makino and Chizuru were shocked to see it happen, but Tsunade's crew didn't do a thing.

"Who the hell do you think I am bitch, you think one bottle is good enough for me" yelled the bandit

He quickly pulled out a wanted poster with his face and name on it "Higuma" with 8 million beli for his head, Tsunade was sucking the sake on her fingers.

"Sorry about the mess Makino." Said Tsunade as she picked up the glass

"Hey, I'm fucking talking to you bitch!" yelled Higuma.

Chizuru was getting mad at the moment, she could believe someone was disrespecting Tsunade, but what made her mad was that Tsunade, Shizune, Ben, Roo or any of the crew were just watching.

"Hey Roo, can you get a mop to clean this up?" asked Tsunade,

Higuma then used his sword to smash many of the bottles in the back making an even bigger mess.

"There, since you love cleaning up so much." Said Higuma

His gang then laughed as they all left the bar. The moment they did Makino checked to see if Tsunade was okay.

"Tsunade are you okay?" asked Makino

"Yeah I'm fine, just wet." said Tsunade, just then her crew started to laugh a lot and smile

"Wow Captain he really messed you!" said a member

"He fixed you up good!" said other member

"Hey Shizune-chan, I think that's the first time a man ever got Tsunade wet." said Ben

"Oh stop it!" said Shizune with laughing

"What are you all laughing about!?" yelled Chizuru

The crew stopped and they all looked at the little girl

"Chizuru?" said Tsunade

"They made fun of you, call you a bitch. Why are you laughing, you should have hit him!" yelled Chizuru.

Tsunade put on her sunhat

"Chizuru it was a bottle of sake, don't get so worked up." said Tsunade.

Chizuru growled and started walking angrily stomping her tiny feet

"I'm going home!" said Chizuru angrily

Tsunade reached out and grabbed her arm

"Come one Chizuru don't leave angry, its not healthy." said Tsunade

Chizuru continued walking until she noticed that her arm stretched 10 feet long, the rest of the crew noticed and screamed in horror.

"Her arm is stretching?!" yelled Tsunade

"AHH, what's happening to me?!" cried Chizuru

Tsunade let got and Chizuru's arm snapped back like a rubber band hitting her in the face. Just then Lucky Roo and Tsunade checked a chest they had brought into the bar and saw it was empty.

"No this is bad, Shizune it's gone, the fruit we took from the enemy is gone!" yelled Lucy Roo.

Shizune then took out a picture of the fruit and showed it to Chizuru.

"Chizuru did you eat this fruit" asked Shizune while pointing at the picture, Chizuru nodded.

"Well yeah, I thought it was just dessert, but it tasted horribly, w-what was it?" asked Chizuru

Tsunade then picked Chizuru up to her face, she was pissed.

"It was the Gum-Gum Fruit, part of a fruit called the Devil Fruit, eating any fruit takes away your ability to swim and the one you ate turns your body to RUBBER!" yelled Tsunade

"What that's not possible!" yelled Chizuru

"You stupid girl!" screamed Tsunade

* * *

 **Bathhouse**

Tsunade, Chizuru, Makino and Shizune were all naked at the village bathhouse, Tsunade had felt bad about Chizuru eating the fruit and by feeling bad Lucky Roo gave up all his money to let them go to the bathhouse since he was the one who was supposed to be guarding the chest in the first place. Tsunade was in the water naked with Makino near her and Shizune next to her both under Tsunade's arms and blushing in Lust but they didn't do anything because Chizuru was tied to a rock forced to watch the fun.

"It's not fair, why can't I come in?" cried Chizuru wanting to join in

"Because if you jumped in you'd die dummy." said Tsunade

Tsunade then kissed Shizune on the cheek, Makino then got out of the water and walked over to Chizuru causing the girl to blushed as kissed her on the forehead, Chizuru blushed at the sight of Makino's body.

"Don't worry Chizuru you're not a dummy, but you need to stay away from deep water" said Makino as she wrapped her towel around her waist "I'll keep you company."

"T-T-Thank you!" said Chizuru

"Aw, all flustered?" teased Tsunade

"S-Shut up!" growled Chizuru

Tsunade laughed harder at her. Shizune then went up to Tsunade's ear and whispered something to her

"Captain, I've been meaning to tell you, Retsu Unohana sent another message to you." said Shizune

"Let me guess, another duel, tell her I won't fight her to the death unless she bets that white haired girl of hers." said Tsunade

"You mean of her wife?" asked Shizune

"Yep" said Tsunade with a smirk

Tsunade the snuck her hand down between Shizune's legs and started fingering her.

"C-Captain Ch-Chizuru is" started Shizune

"She won't see if you go down." said Tsunade.

Shizune then went under water and started eating Tsunade as Chizuru and Makino were talking. Chizuru then saw that Shizune was gone and gasped.

"W-Where is Shizune-san, she vanished!" said Chizuru

Makino saw that she was gone and wondered where she went until she heard Tsunade moaning with her head tilted back. She put her hands over her mouth in shock.

" _Oh god is she, she is!"_ thought Makino, she then turned to Chizuru trying to block her view of Tsunade.

"U-Um i-it's nothing S-Shizune-san" said Makino

"DID a magic trick, she disappeared." said Tsunade then flashed Makino a smile "Would you like to disappear too?"

Y-Yes m-maybe later." Said Makino.

She then quickly covered Chizuru's eyes just as Shizune came up from the water.

"Shizune-san where did you go?" asked Chizuru

"Somewhere you're too young to go." Said Shizune.

Tsunade laughed, Makino blushed, and Chizuru still wondered what was going on.

* * *

 **Makino's bar**

It was empty in Makino's bar today, actually it was closed, but she still let Chizuru in today. Chizuru was still upset about what had happened between Tsunade and the bandits, she still couldn't understand why she didn't beat them up.

"They're still gone huh?" asked Chizuru

"Lonely Chizuru?" asked Makino

"No, I'm still mad about yesterday" said Chizuru

"You shouldn't be upset about it, fighting over small things just lead to trouble." Said Makino

"But Tsunade is a pirate, she's supposed to fight." said Chizuru.

Just as she said that Higuma and his group of bandits walked in wanting drinks.

"Hey woman get us Sake NOW, since those pirates aren't here!" yelled Higuma

"Remember yesterday those weaklings chickened out?" said one bandit

"What cowards have a woman for a captain?!" asked one

They all started laughing about Tsunade, but Chizuru couldn't stand it, she took a spoon and threw it at Higuma's face. The bandits all looked at Chizuru in anger.

"Brat." uttered Higuma

"Shut up, How dare you talk down to Tsunade!" yelled Chizuru

"Chizuru!" said Makino trying to stop her, but it was too late.

"Oh really?" said Higuma

Higuma had taken Chizuru, he and his gang were poking and prodding Chizuru because of her devil fruit powers, no matter how many times they punched or kicked her she wouldn't get hurt, the villagers only watched as this happened as they were all too afraid to go in and fight them, they didn't want to die. The held Chizuru by the arm in the air stretching her cheek as far as they could

"Let go of me!" growled Chizuru

"Well what do you know, I think I might get a good load of cash if I sold you to a circus." Said Higuma

"Go to hell, apologize for what you said!" growled Chizuru

Higuma flung her to the ground. Chizuru then took a nearby stick and tried to hit Higuma with it, but he kicked her to the ground.

"What's with you freak, did I say something to piss you off?" asked Higuma as he put his foot on her head

"Apologize!" yelled Chizuru as she struggled to get free.

"I hate it when weaklings talk to me like that" said Higuma as he drew his sword and prepared to kill Chizuru "it makes me blood thirsty."

"Wait stop!" yelled the village Chief

The chief and Makino had shown up, but instead of fighting he was bowing.

"I am sorry for what Chizuru might have done, but please let her go, I will pay for any damages" said the chief

"Chief-dono don't apologize to them!" yelled Chizuru

"I'm happy you apologized, but I won't be letting this girl go" said Higuma

Higuma rose his blade in the air, ready to kill the little girl under his foot, his sword was knocked out of his hands by an unknown force.

"So this is why Chizuru didn't greet us when we came to port." said Tsunade

Everyone looked and saw that Tsunade and her crew had arrived to help

"Captain!" said Makino

"Tsunade!" yelled Chizuru

"Oi it's you again, shouldn't you be cleaning?" said Higuma with a smirk

Tsunade merely pointed at Chizuru

"Chizuru what happened to all that tough talk, with that devil fruit your punches should be like pistols." Said Tsunade

"Shut up!" growled Chizuru

"All of you should leave the village to avoid trouble, I already knocked that sword out of your hand don't make me aim for your head." said Shizune

" _S-She did that?"_ thought Chizuru

Tsunade the put her sunhat on, she then walked toward the bandits, but one of them stepped beside her and put a pistol to her head.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot." Said the Bandit, he then started laughing at Tsunade

"Just try and step closer and see what happens." said Higuma

Tsunade pointed at the pistol, and smiled

"If you're gonna shoot me, then shoot me." Said Tsunade

"Huh, what did you say?" said the thug with the gun

"I said it's not a game." Said Tsunade

*Bang*

From his hiding spot Lucky Roo shoots the bandit in the head, the Village Chief, Makino, bandits and Chizuru are shocked to see this, when the bandit's body falls down dead.

"T-That bastard!" yelled one of the bandits

"He shot him, that's cheating!" growled Higuma

"Cheating, grow up, where not heroes, where goddamn pirates." said Ben

"Fuck you, all of you pirates, this isn't any of your concern!" said Higuma

Tsunade merely stepped closer, cracking her knuckles.

"Let me tell you something you fucking bandits. You can spit on me all you want, kick me, talk shit about me and even make fun of Shizune."

"Hey" said Shizune

"But I will never forgive anyone who harms Chizuru" said Tsunade

"Tsunade" said Chizuru in awe.

Just then the whole group of bandit charged to attack the pirates, Ben Beckman got his rifle ready, he took it by the barrel holding it like a bat and started to attack the bandits with it beating them all.

"Nicely done Beckman-san" said Shizune

"Don't mention it, they need 300 marine ships to take me down." Said Ben

"Cool" said Chizuru in awe at what was happening,

"W-Wait a minute, this bitch started it." said Higuma panicky

"Don't care, you're the one with a bounty." said Tsunade.

Then the bandit leader pulled out a sphere and threw it at the ground creating a puff of smoke blinding everyone, when the smoke died down Higuma and Chizuru were gone,

"AAAHHHHH, That fucker took Chizuru!" yelled Tsunade in anger

"Captain calm down, we'll find her." Said Roo

Tsunade continued to panic, Shizune and Ben both chuckled at this.

Higuma had taken Chizuru onto a raft and gone out to sea , he knew that Chizuru was cursed never to be able to swim and he had intentions of using that too kill her.

"A bandit coming out to sea, feels weird, but to kill your ass I'm fine with it." Said Higuma

"Go to hell!" yelled Chizuru.

Higuma then kicked Chizuru into the ocean, the moment she hit the water, Chizuru started to drown, her body felt like lead and she couldn't move her legs.

"No!" cried Chizuru

Higuma started laughing, but he looked behind himself and saw that a giant Sea monster was behind him.

"W-What, where did that come from?!" yelled Higuma

The monster quickly slammed into his raft and ate him. The sea monster then eyed Chizuru with intent to eat her.

"N-No, S-Somebody help me!" yelled Chizuru as she drowned, surprisingly she manage to keep her head above the water.

Monster tried to eat Chizuru, it bit down and Chizuru closed her eyes in fear

"Get lost." Came a familiar voice

Chizuru opened her eyes and saw that Tsunade was holding her in her arms, the monster quickly ran away with a few missing teeth. Chizuru looked down and saw something horrible, she started crying, Tsunade looked down at her and smiled.

"Makino told everything, your brave for sticking up for us, I won't forget it." Said Tsuande

"I'm sorry!" cried Chizuru

"Hey what's wrong with you pirates don't cry." said Tsunade

"B-But Tsunade, your arm is gone!" cried Chizuru

It was true, the monster had taken Tsunade's arm in exchange for Chizuru's life.

"Its fine, my arm is nothing compared to you." Said Tsunade

It was then when Chizuru realized why Tsunade never took her with her when she sailed, the sea was an unpredictable place, not one for children, but that didn't stop her. Chizuru still wanted to be the best pirate and to have a harem of women of the sea.

* * *

 **Windmill village port**

So you're not angry about us leaving?" asked Tsunade as her crew prepared to set sail

"N-No, I can't force you to take me anymore, but I'll still be a pirate." Said Chizuru

"Whatever you can't become a pirate, not now or ever." said Tsunade

"Shut up, I can do it, I'll get a crew better than yours, I'll get lovely women and over a hundred wives, we'll find the world's biggest treasure and I'll be the pirate queen!" yelled Chizuru with pride

"Oh so you plan to outdo me" said Tsunade as she took off her sunhat "okay then" Tsunade put her hat on Chizuru's head "this is my gift to you" Chizuru then started crying "it's my favorite thing in the world, when you become the pirate queen return it to me."

She then turned around and waved bye one last time as she lead Ben and Shizune to their ship.

"That girl is gonna get a lot of crew members." said Shizune

"She can be the pirate queen." said Ben

"I know, she reminds me of me growing up." said Tsunade

After that, they left for the sea.

* * *

 **10 years later**

Chizuru had left for the sea on a small boat with nothing but a barrel, her sunhat and the cheers of the villagers, she turned back to them and waved goodbye to them all and they all waved back.

"Bye everyone!" yelled Chizuru

Makino waived back at her

"I'm gonna miss her." Said Makino

The village chief was the only one upset, he hung his head

"That girl is gonna wreck the town's reputation." Said the chief.

Chizuru was in her boat admiring the great weather, there was never a better day to sail, and she was just laid back in her boat looking at the sky.

"Wow, the weather is wonderful, blue skies, the big blue ocean" said Chizuru

At that moment the monster burst from the water and roared loudly… showing its battle damaged mouth with missing teeth. Chizuru stood up and grinned, she recognized it from the monster from ten years ago.

"I remember you, see what ten years of work gets you bastard." Said Chizuru. She put her hand on her shoulder, and threw the other one back… it stretch over 300 feet behind her "Gum-Gum" she threw her arm forward "Pistol!"

The sea monster got punched sending it back and knocking it out, as it fell into the ocean.

"How'd you like that Ariel?!" said Chizuru in a mocking tone

Chizuru then stretched a bit.

"All right now to find a crew, I think a lot of strong and hot girls will do, oh yeah and an awesome flag and then, I'll be the Queen of Pirates!" yelled Chizuru

* * *

 **3 hours later**

"Wow didn't expect this to happen." said Chizuru angrily

She said that because before her was a whirlpool that had appeared from nowhere, her boat was pulled closer and closer and she started to panic.

"Okay this is bad, I can't believe I sailed to a whirlpool!" said Chizuru cursing herself out "there are no other boats around and on top of that I can't swim!" Chizuru sat and started to ponder and reached a horrible realization.

"Wait, that doesn't matter in a situation like this, swimming can't save me here!"

As her boat was being consumed by the whirlpool in a last ditch attempt to survive she jumped into her barrel.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on a remote island**

On a pirate ship, a female captain was inspecting her ship of any debris or dust as she hated it, but when she found the smallest piece of dust she looked at the pirate in charge of the and started reprimanding him.

"Why the fuck is there dust on my ship?" asked the female pirate

"I-I'm sorry Alvida-sama, I-I swear I cleaned the ship, but I'll do it again just please don't-" started the pirate

"Don't what?" asked captain Alvida holding a huge kanabo

The pirate trembled in fear.

"Don't hit me with your weapon, I don't want to die!" yelled the pirate

Alvida hit him with it anyway and in the process killed him. When she was done she turned to one of her crew members, Hanatarou,

"Hanatarou, who is the most beautiful person of the seas?" asked Alvida

Hanatarou shivered and sweated nervously then put on a fake smile

"T-That'll be you Alvida-sama." said Hanatarou nervously

Truth be told Alvida was a fat overweight woman who was ugly to the bone, the only time Hanatarou like to see her was then she was walking away.

"That's right, and its exactly why I hate dirty things, I don't want a single piece of dust on my ship!" said Alvida, then kicked Hanatarou "The only reason I let you stay is because your actually good at navigation."

Hanatarou then bowed keeping his smile

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much." Said Hanatarou

Alvida kicked him again.

"But your still totally worthless, now clean my shoes!" ordered Alvida

Hanatarou then got his cleaning cloth and did what he was told.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" said Hanatarou as he was cleaning

"Now the rest of you, keep cleaning!' ordered Alvida

The crew members then did as they were told and continued working, she then kicked Hanatarou away

"that's enough you trash!" said Alvida

Hanatarou didn't fight back or anything

"S-Sorry, Alvida-sama." Said Hanatarou

"If you have time to apologize then clean the wash room!" ordered Alvida

"Yes ma'am, o-on my way." Said Hanatarou

As he ran towards the wash room and was away from Alvida, he cried at the way he was being treated. As he made his way to the wash room he saw that a sake barrel had washed up on the shore. He knew that many of the crew members would be pleased at this as well as Alvida, but he also knew that if he didn't get it then he would get blamed for not getting it by the other crew members.

With the help of two crew mates, they got it and pushed it into the wash room

"I-Its heavy so there's something inside it, but what should we do with it?" asked Hanatarou

"We drink it that's what we do!" said one of the pirates

"But the captain-" started Hanatarou

"She won't find out" said the pirate as he looked at Hanatarou "right boy?"

Hanatarou shock his head.

"N-No, I haven't seen anything, just please don't beat me." said Hanatarou

The two pirate then went over to the barrel to open it.

"Perfect, time to drink!" said one of the pirates

Suddenly the barrel broke open and Chizuru came out of it knocking both the pirates away.

"Thank god, I thought I was gonna die in that whirlpool, I even got 40 winks in!" yawned

All the pirates were shocked to see Chizuru.

"Who the hell is this bitch!" yelled the two getting up after getting clock.

Alvida then threw her kanabo at the wash-house

"Stop Slacking off!" yelled Alvida

When the kanabo hit the wash-house it destroyed it sending Chizuru and Hanatarou down into the woods. The other pirates looked and saw Alvida,

"W-What the hell is going on?!" asked Alvida

The pirated didn't want to die so they did the one thing they could, blame Hanatarou.

"I-It was Hanatarou, he brought a strange red haired girl here, he brought an invader!" said one in panic

"Red haired girl, wait d-does he mean the pirate hunter Erza?" asked Alvida

"W-Wait, I thought she was still locked up by the marines, you mean she escaped?!" asked the other

"She's the real deal, so yeah she can escape, but I'll end her now!" said Alvida

* * *

 **Woods**

"Hey are you alright, you and I got knocked pretty far?" said Hanatarou.

Chizuru stood up and popped her back.

"I'm fine, but that shocked the shit out of me, I'm Chizuru by the way, Chizuru D. Honsho. What's your name girl?" asked Chizuru as she prepared to flirt with Hanataro.

"Um my name is Hanatarou, but I'm actually a boy" said Hanatarou. Chizuru was then extremely dissapointed.

"Oh, sorry it's just you look so girly" said Chizuru looking around

"Where am I anyway?" she asked

"This island belongs to the pirate Alvida-san, this is her base." Said Hanatarou

"I-I actually don't care about that,a whirlpool destroyed my ship so I've been up against worse..  
said Chizuru

"A-A whirlpool, a normal person would have died!" said Hanatarou shocked by what he heard

"I know, especially since I can't swim." Said Chizuru

"W-What you can't even- wait a boat, I think I have one." Said Hanatarou

Hanatarou showed Chizuru his boat, but it looked like it was made of pieces of driftwood.

"This is your boat, it looks like a coffin, how morbid is your point of view kid?" asked Chizuru

"B-Be nice, I spent two years building it in secret so I can leave, but I'm too scared to do it, just the thought of what Alvida-sama will do to me when she catches me makes my legs turn to jelly." Said Hanatarou

"Your really afraid, kind of cowardly, why are you working with that fat hog anyway if you don't like her?" asked Chizuru

"W-Well, I accidentally walked on her ship while I was fishing, so to survive I became a caretaker of the ship to survive." Said Hanatarou sweating and trembling in fear

"You became a slave, thats really weak of you" said Chizuru

Hanatarou then hung his head in shame

"Yeah, I wish I was braver, but Chizuru-san where are sailing anyway?" asked Hanataoru

"I want to get some crew members, so that I can be the pirate queen." said Chizuru

Hanatarou's eyes then widened

"What, Pi-Pirate Queen, but there was only one Pirate King and that's the title if the stronger pirate, s-so that means you plan to go after the world's greatest treasure One Piece!?" asked Hanatarou

"Yeah, though I know less about it than I'd like to admit." said Chizuru with a grin and a flushed face.

"D-DO you want to die, all of the pirates in immeasurable numbers are after it, it's impossible, utterly impossible there is absolutely no chance!" yelled Hanatarou

Chizuru then punched Hanatarou in the face

"Ow, why'd you hit me?" asked Hanatarou

"You pissed me off" said Chizuru

Chizuru then put her sunhat off and dusted it

"I'm not scared of dying, it's my dream to become the Queen of the Pirates, I don't care if die and burn in hell for it." Said Chizuru

Hanatarou was amazed by Chizuru's resolve

" _S-She's not scared to die?"_ thought Hanatarou

"Besides I think I can do it, I'm just by myself right now." Said Chizuru as she put her hat on, Hanatarou then cried at this.

" _I-I've always been so scared b-but she's not at all, I-I've never been willing to die for my dream."_ Thought Hanatarou.

"H-Hey C-Chizuru" Chizuru looks back at Hanataro" I-If I-I'm willing to die then c-can I become a marine?" asked Hanataro.

"A-A marine?" asked Chizuru

"Y-Yes, i-it might mean that we will become enemies, but I want to join the marines to catch bad men, that's always been my dream!" yelled Hanatarou "Do you think I can do it?!"

"D-Don't ask me, I don't have any intention of being a marine so that answer is lost to me" said Chizuru.

"B-But I want to try, I-I'd rather die than be here anymore, p-plus I can arrest people like Alvida if I become a marine!" said Hanataou.

Suddenly Alvida smashed the boat with her kanabo.

"Who do you want to arrest Hanatarou?" asked Alvida with vain throbbing from her head

"Man is she angry, and fugly." said Chizuru disgusted

"My boat!" cried Hanatarou

Alvida looked at Chizuru, she smiled at what she saw.

"This girl doesn't look like Erxa Scarlet, is she who you hired to capture me Hanatarou? Seeing that you've been such a good boy, I'll let you off easy if you answer my question" said Alvida "who is the most beautiful thing in the sea?"

"Um" started Hanatarou

After getting a good look at this Alvida, Chizuru spoke what was on her mind

"Who the hell are you hippo bitch, calling me a gutter snipe?" asked Chizuru

"What!" Alvida asked

"S-She made fun of her!" said one of the pirate

"You little gutter snipe!" yelled Alvida

"Alvida is" yelled Hanatarou "in all the seas Alvida is the ugliest thing ever and fatter than any sea king!"

"You little fucker!" grolwed Alvida

"Ha Ha Ha HA HA!" laughed Chizuru as hard as she could

Alvida swung her Kanabo down to hit Hanatarou, Chizuru jumped in front of him and blocked the attack with her head, she just smirked as it barley hurt.

"W-What, my kanabo is useless?" yelled Alvida

"It's no good, I'm a rubber woman" said Chizuru prepared to punch "Gum-Gum Pistol!"

Chizuru firing her fist into Alvida's face knocking her out, her crew saw this and immediately started to fear Chizuru.

"S-She beat Alvida with a one punch, she's a monster!" yelled one pirate

"Her arm stretched, she ate a devil fruit!" yelled another

Chizuru then looked at the crew and pointed at them

"Get us a boat, Hanatarou will become a marine so stay out of his way!" said Chizur

The pirates all bowed and did as she said

"Y-Yes ma'am!" yelled Alvida's crew.

Chizuru then giggled at this and Hanatarou suddenly started to hug her

"H-Hey let me go!" said Chizuru

Hanatarou just kept hugging her and crying

"Thank you Chizuru-san, I-I could kiss you!" said Hanatarou

"Well you or any guy aren't my type, I'm a lesbian!" yelled Chizuru

"Then I'll cross-dress, then I'll kiss you!" said Hanatarou

"That's even worse!" yelled Chizuru

Hanatarou and Chizuru had set sail in a boat that was far better than the ones that they had, for one this boat had food, drink and a sail. They set off for the nearest marine base so Hanatarou could be a marine.

"S-SO you ate the Gum-Gum fruit, that explains the stretchy body parts, but you're going after one piece right?" asked Hanatarou

"Yeah, I made that clear before." said Chizuru

"That means you want to head to the Grand Line right, that place is a pirate's graveyard." Said Hanatarou

"I know, that's why I need strong girls in my crew." Said Chizuru

"Just girls, is that okay?" asked Hanatarou

"Sure, at first I was gonna ask you but stopped when you said you were a boy." said Chizuru

"Okay, but where will you start?" asked Hanatarou

"At the place you're headed, that's where that one girl your captain feared is locked up there, isn't it." Said Chizuru

"Y-You mean Erza Scarlet, but she hunts pirates!" said Hanatarou

"I know, but if she's hot and a nice girl then I'll get her to come with me." Said Chizuru

Hanatarou fell back

"I can't even say that you think with your crotch." said Hanatarou

"SO Hanatarou, tell me about Erza." said Chizuru

"She's a monster, she then pirate hunter, people say she's a bloody thirty oni, hunting fugitives all over the east blue." said Hanatarou

"SO she's strong, how does she look." asked Chizuru

"Um well, I hear she has red hair, but nothing else." said Hanatarou

"Well I haven't made up my mind yet, but if she's a good person" started Chizuru

"Chizuru she got arrested because she's bad!" yelled Hanatarou

"I'll just have to see, not everyone is good or bad depending on their line of work." said Chizuru.

"Y-Yeah I guess so, but" started Hanatarou

"Hey look theirs the marine base!" said Chizuru interrupting him.

Hanatarou looked and saw that that was true

"Your right." Said Hanatarou.

The two worked together in opening the sails to get over there as fast as they could. After 30 minutes they settled to port and made their way into town.

"Wow we actually made it here." said Chizuru

"Sure, its basic navigation." said Hanatarou

"I really don't know how that works, I didn't study up on that before leaving him.." admitted Chizuru

"Maybe you should get a navigator first instead of a pirate hunter, you'd just wander with no clue of where to go you'll never be a good pirate." said Hanatarou

Chizuru merely brushed him off and felt her stomach rumble

"Let's go eat!" said Chizuru

" _I hate it when she never listens."_ Thought Hanatarou

* * *

 **Food Foo(Restaurant)**

Chizuru and Hanartarou had eaten their fill of food, but now was time part ways.

"We'll separate, be a good marine Hanatarou." Said Chizuru

Hanatarou then started to cry again

"E-Even though I'll become a marine I'll never forget what you've done, even if we do become enemies you'll always be my friend!" cried Hanatarou

"Don't worry, but I wonder if Erza Scarlet is still locked up." said Chizuru

The moment the name 'Erza Scarlet" left her lips multiple people jumped up and retreated to a wall out of fear.

"I-I don't think we can just mention Erza." whispered Hanatarou

"I'm actually tempted to do it again." said Chizuru "By the way, who is in charge of this base anyway?"

"I-I think his name is Vegeta." said Hanatarou

Hearing that name caused the people in the restaurant to jump up in more fear.

"That restaurant was nuts, I wanna go their again." said Chizuru as they were walking to the marine base.

"That was weird, why would they act more afraid of Lieutenant Vegeta, I can understand fear of Erza completely." Said Hanatarou

"Maybe he did something bad, remember the talk we had about personalities having nothing to do with occupation?" said Chizuru

"Yeah but- oh, look it's the base!" said Hanatarou

Chizuru quickly climbed the wall and looked around

"Now where is Erza?" asked Chizuru

She then stretched her arm down to Hanatarou and pulled him up to the wall

"AHH!" screamed Hanatarou

"Help me look." said Chizuru

She put Hanatarou on the wall... Hanatarou was dumb struck, there was only one person in the prison yard… and Chizuru was blinded to it. Hanatarou grabbed Chizuru head and twisted it to look over at the ONLY prisoner tied to a pole.

"Hey look, I found someone" said Chizuru, then looked at Hanatarou "no thanks to you"

Hanatarou sighed and hung his head low. Chizuru got a good look at the girl tied to a pole; she had a green and red shirt on with white pants and she had a white bandana covering her eye and crimson red hair. Hanatarou looked up and saw her too and felt a murderous aura oozing off her

"She's scary." Said Hanatarou

"She's smoking hot!" yelled Chizuru with hearts in her eyes.

Erza raised her head and saw Chizuru, little did she know the effect she would have on her life.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Be paitent for more these take a long while.**

 **Review adding opinions and possible crew members**

 **LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter**

 **I will prepare other chapters before uploading again.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Be sure to review**

* * *

 **Your first mate is the strongest.**

Chizuru and Hanatarou had found the pirate hunter, Erza Scarlet, who was considered a monster to all pirates and marines alike. She was hired by many people only to be feared by them in return and now she was being held prisoner at a marine base. Hanatarou was scared out of his mind, he could feel a murderous intent oozing off her. Chizuru on the other hand looked at her with hearts in her eyes, drooling.

" _I'm gonna eat that pussy, I'm gonna eat that pussy!"_ thought Chizuru

She looked and saw that Erza was tied but the ropes didn't look at all strong, which meant it would be absolutely easy to break her out.

"Hey Hanatarou good news!" said Chizuru

Hanatarou nervously looked at Chizuru.

"W-What is it?" asked Hanatorou.

Chizuru pointed at Erza

"Those ropes are super worn out, so their easy to break." Said Chizuru

Hanatarou then got scared

"Chizuru stop joking, if you free her she might kill you and destroy the town in a fit of rage!" yelled Hanatarou. Chizuru then looked at Eraza again and began drooling.

"Hmm, she looks like a Bdsm subject tied down like that!' said Chizuru excited.

"Will you listen to me!" yelled Hanataro

Erza then looked up at Chizuru and Hanatarou.

"Hey you two!" yelled Erza calling out to the two

Hanatarou jumped up in fear and Chizuru looked at Erza.

"Come over here and untie me, I've been here for 9 whole days, ten in a few seconds." Said Erza with a demon smile.

"Wow, she's smiling, so hot." said Chizuru in awe

Hanatarou was still shivering in fear.

"S-She's talking to us!" cried Hanatarou.

Erza then tilted her head to the side still smiling her demonic smile.

"If you release me then I'll repay you, I can hunt down a thousand beli bounty and give you the cash, I swear on my honor as swordswoman, I'll keep my word." Said Erza.

Hanatarou looked at Chizuru and shook his head

"Chizuru-san don't do it, s-she's tricking you with words made of lies, you free her and she'll kill us and escape!" said Hanatarou

"Its fine Hanataro she won't be able to kill me, I'm way too strong and I'll seduce her." said Chizuru with a grin.

"What?" said Erza to herself quietly

"I have to release her, look at those tits!" yelled Chizuru

" _She is so hopeless."_ Thought Hanatarou.

Suddenly a ladder was placed next to Hanatarou and Chizuru, they looked down and saw a little girl climbing up the ladder. Once she reached the top she looked at them and put her finger to her lips,

"Shhh" hushed the little girl.

She climbed down the wall quickly looked around, then darted towards Erza, seeing this Hanatarou panicked and feared for her

"H-Hey come back, don't go near her!" yelled Hanatarou.

Erza looked down and saw the girl.

"What are you doing here?" asked Erza.

Hanatarou panicked even more believing that Erza was going to eat the girl.

"Chizuru-san stop her, she'll get killed!" yelled Hanatarou

"Stop yelling at me, you want to be a marine don't you, you be a man and stop her." Said Chizuru.

The little girl approached Erza as she had no where to go.

"Do you have a death wish, get lost brat!" said Erza

The little girl didn't leave, in fact she revealed 2 rice balls.

"S-Sister… I made these rice balls for you, you haven't eaten in a while right?" said the little girl

Erza was hungry but she couldn't take what this girl was offering without trouble

"This was the first time I made rice balls." Said the little girl

"I'm not hungry, now leave you little bitch!" yelled Erza with a growl

The little girl was stubborn, she shook her head and held up the rice balls

"B-But I" started the little girl

"I said leave before you get killed, you bastard daughter!" yelled Erza at the top of her lungs

The girl still didn't leave,that was a mistake as a spiky haired man and two marines walked in the area.

"What kind of woman picks on little kids, Erza Scarlet be nice or I'll have to report to my father." Said the spiky haired one

His name was Vegeta, son of the Marine Lieutenant Ax-Hand King Vegeta. Chizuru and Hanatarou sat and watched what was about to unfold.

"Who is that, some porcupine haired weirdo came in with some marines." said Chizuru.

Hanatarou on the other hand was relieved.

"I-It looks like he's an ally of the marines, at least that girl is safe now." Said Hanatarou.

Chizuru furrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure, that guy doesn't have an air of 'ally' around him." said Chizuru, getting Hanatarou to look over at her in confusion.

"That guy gives off a spoiled air that would make plants turn the other way." said Chizuru

Erza got mad, seeing Vegeta put her in a bad mood.

"Great, it's the bastard son of the Marine Lieutenant." Said Erza spite.

Vegeta just laughed, and punched her in the face.

"Watch it, I could have you executed, bitch!" said Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down at the little girl and saw the rice balls.

"What are you doing here, give me those." Said Vegeta, then start to take a bite of the rice ball

"S-Stop their not for you!" said the little girl.

Vegeta spat the food out in disgust.

"BLAH… You little brat, there's too much sugar in this, you're supposed to salt them!" said Vegeta angrily.

The little girl looked down in shame wondering if they tasted that bad.

"I-I though putting sugar in them would make them taste better." Said the little girl

Vegeta threw the rice balls on the ground and started stomping them into the mud

"What bitch would ever eat something so disgusting?!" yelled Vegeta as he stomped

"No stop it, she can't eat them now!" cried the little girl.

"That's horrible, she worked so hard on them too." said Hanatarou

"What bastard picks on a little girl, I'll kick his ass!" grolwed Chizuru.

Vegata looked down, the rice balls where flattened and dirty, they were unable to be eaten now.

"Now the ants will eat them." Said Vegeta

The girl then started crying

"Your cruel, I worked so hard on them!" cried the little girl.

Vegeta covered his ears as she let out a loud cry.

"Shut up, I swear I hate it when kids cry" growled Vegeta, then pointed at a sign "see this it says anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime, signed Ax-Hand Vegeta, my father is a very scary man, you'd get the death penalty if you were grown." said Vegeta as he grinned at the look of horror on the child's face

"But I'm a nice guy, and lucky you I'm in a good mood" he said

Vegeta looked at an officer, then pointed

"Hey you… throw her over the wall!" said Vegeta.

The marine was shocked to hear such an order.

"W-What she's a kid" said the officer

"I said throw her over the wall. Disobey me and I'll tell my father!" yelled Vegeta

"Ay-Aye sir!" said the officer

He bent down and picked the girl up as she shook in fear.

"I'm sorry" said the officer quietly "keep your arms and legs in"

The officer threw the girl over the wall, Chizuru jumped off and caught her before she hit the ground, the little girl looked at Chizuru.

"Hey cutie." Said Chizuru

"Nice catch Chizuru, i-is she alright?" asked Hanatarou

The little girl nodded, Chizuru put the girl down.

"Yes,I'm fine." Said the little girl

"I-I can't believe they did that." Said Hanatarou , he looked and saw that Chizuru was looking back at the marine base.

"Wow you got a lot of endurance, enough to keep you alive for a month if you survive I'll let you go." Said Vegeta

"You better." said Erza

Vegeta started walking away.

"It's true, you can leave when you survive for a whole month." Said Vegeta

Vegeta and his marine officers left the yard. Erza popped her neck was contemplating to go to sleep until she saw Chizuru was in front of her.

"Why are you still here, leave now or the brat will tell his father." said Erza

"You know you're pretty sexy for a demon are you a succubi wanting to suck me dry." said Chizuru with a smile.

"Stop wasting time, leave." said Erza

Chizuru put her hand on her sunhat, and grinned.

"I'm looking for strong women to join my pirate crew, you'll be the first one, want to be my first mate hot stuff?" asked Chizuru

Erza turned her head and spat on the ground.

"You're asking me to give up my life to be a crook, to be a pirate?" asked Erza

Chizuru frowned

"What the hell is wrong is with being pirate, plus your pretty smoking, so I want you in my crew." said Chizuru. Erza smiled.

"What, your gonna force me to join you're crew if you free me?" asked Erza

"Not sure, everyone seems to think you're a bad girl" said Chizuru then started drooling "I haven't had a bad girl yet."

"Forget it being a pirate is a fate worse than death, I'm already gonna leave after a month, besides I've got no time for you, I have to stay alive, to fulfill my dream" said Erza

"Well then you should leave now, because you'll die if you don't get any food in you soon." said Chizuru

"That's the difference between you and I, find another sucker pervert!" said Erza

Chizuru was about to leave, Erza remembered the rice ball.

"Hey wait" said Erza, getting Chizuru to stop "pick that up I'm hungry."

Chizuru picked up the rice ball, she looked at it.

"Really, this rice ball is pretty dirty, guess you can't be picky when you're hungry." said Chizuru

"Just shut up and put it in my mouth!" yelled Erza

Chizuru did what Erza asked and pushed the trampled rice ball in her mouth. Erza chewing it and swallowed.

"Wow, you really want to die." said Chizuru

Chizuru started to walk away, but as she did Erza yelled out.

"Tell the little girl, her rice ball was delicious." Said Erza

Chizuru looked back and smiled,

' _She's a good person'_ thought Chizuru _'I'm still gonna eat that pussy!"_ _she smiled deviously._

Chizuru held up her hand and gave a small wave signifying she heard Erza, and will deliver the message.

Chizuru jumped over the wall, once she was in town she caught up to the girl and Hanatarou and she told he girl what Erza said.

"S-She really ate all of it?!" asked the girl with excitement

"Yep, ate the whole thing one bite." said Chizuru

Hanatarou thought about it, it was true that the Rice ball taste so horribly sweet and even more while dirty and muddy, he realized that she only ate it to reassure the little girl and the Chizuru knew the whole time.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if Erza Scarlet is really as bad as people say." said Hanatarou

"I told you she was nice." said Chizuru

"You never said that" said Hanatarou pointed at Chizuru "you just said a lot of perverted things I can't repeat in front of this little girl!" yelled Hanataro

Chizuru smirked

"Yeah, but I was thinking it." Said Chizuru

The little girl then pulled on Chizuru's pants

"Y-Your right, sister isn't bad, she just scares people and that makes people afraid of her." Said the little girl

"How did she even get arrested?" asked Chizuru

The little girl looked down

"You see, Vegeta had this monkey, it was big, mean, strong and scary" said the little girl, then pointed at Hanatarou "the opposite of your little friend here." Hanatarou looked down in shame, a little girl was talking down to him "It was going to attack me, Sister stepped in and killed it."

"So let me get this straight, he let his monkey go around hurting people and when Erza puts it down to protect you she gets arrested, that's bullshit." said Chizuru

"Your right, she's got a bad temper, but hunting down fugitives isn't a bad crime either." Said Hanatarou.

The little girl made an angry face

"That's right, the only bad guys are the Vegeta's." said the little girl.

"Ha HA HA HA, who dares raise his head, I'll tell my father!" said Vegeta

Chizuru, Hanatarou and the little girl looked and saw Vegeta with his two marines walking down the street. Everyone was bowing down, some even crying.

"You all want to be like that that Erza Scarlet, I'm gonna execute her in 3 days, she'll be used to set an example, it'll be fun." Said Vegeta

Chizuru then stepped out and faced Vegeta

"Three days, you said you'd give her 1 month." Said Chizuru angrily

"Who the hell are you questioning, I was lying to her stupid." said Vegeta

Chizuru got extremely mad, she put her sunhat on the back of her neck and she punched Vegeta in the face, sending him to the ground.

"You lying bastard!" yelled Chizuru

She was going to hit him again, but Hanatarou stopped her.

"Chizuru-san stop it, your gonna cause trouble with the marines." Said Hanatarou

Chizuru put her hat back on.

"That's it, now Erza is definitely joining my crew, I can't let a hot piece like that die here." Said Chizuru.

Everyone panicked when they saw what Chizuru had done

"Sh-She hit Lieutenant Ax-Hand King Vegeta's son." Yelled a women

"S-She's gonna die, no way his father will let her go!" said a man.

Chizuru wanted to beat Vegeta some more, but Hanatarou kept holding her back.

"Chizuru-san stop, he's a marine!" yelled Hanatarou

"I don't care a bastard is a bastard!" yelled Chizuru

"You dare strike me you freak." yelled Vegeta, the two marines the picked him up "I'll tell my father and he'll kill you."

"Fight for yourself coward!" said Chizuru

Vegeta and the marines then left to their base

"Hitting people like him is no good." said Chizuru, wishing she didn't have to touch him,

"He ran away." said Hanatarou

The little girl then ran up to Chizuru and hugged her,

"Sis, you were so cool when you hit that Vegeta guy, it was great!" said the little girl blusin

"Really, I'll hit him more next time." said Chizuru.

Suddenly the girl's mother came by and grabbed the little girl,

"Rika it's time to come home, don't associate with these people or King Vegeta will execute you." said Rika's mother

She then dragged Rika home.

"OH man we are in so much trouble, Lieutenant Ax-Hand King Vegeta will send marines after us!" said Hanatarou

Chizuru started walking

"We'll deal with it later, I gotta talk with Erza." said Chizuru

* * *

 **Marine Base**

"I am GREAT!" Said Ax-Hand King Vegeta as he sat in his office

One Soldier saluted him

"Yes because you are the Lieutenant, Lieutenant Ax-Hand King Vegeta!" said the soldier

"True, but then why have the offerings been decreasing?" asked Ax-Hand King Vegeta

"W-Well you see sir many of the citizens have their own financial problems too." Said the soldier

"It's not a matter of financial problems, its due to the fact they don't respect me!" said Ax-Hand King Vegeta.

Vegeta came in holding his face and his father looked at him.

"Vegeta my son, whats wrong?" asked Ax-Hand King Vegeta

"I want to kill a red haired bitch with a sun hat!" yelled Vegeta.

* * *

Outside Chizuru was walking up to Erza like she had planned, Erza on the other hand was annoyed to see her again.

"Hey hot stuff." Said Chizuru

"You again, I told you I don't wanna be a pirate!" said Erza

"Name's Chizuru D. Honsho, I'll just loosen those ropes so you and I can get going." Said Chizuru

"How many times do I have to tell you… NO NO NO!" said Erza "I have a dream I must accomplish, I'm not going to be a bad person, I not gonna be a pirate."

"What's wrong with being a pirate, besides everyone thinks you're bad anyway." said Chizuru

"I could care less about what they say, I haven't done anything I've regretted in my past, not even losing my right eye, the future will be the same and I'll never be a pirate!" yelled Erza.

Chizuru thought about it for a minute and came to this conclusion.

"Don't give a damn, your being my first mate!" said Chizuru

Ezra growled

"You bitch don't decide that for yourself!" yelled Erza

Chizuru realized something, where was Erza's weapon

"Hey, where's your weapon?" asked Chizuru

"In the marine base, that bastard son took, my most precious treasure, what I value other than my life!" said Erza desperately

Chizuru thought of a dirty trick

"Oh is that right, okay I'm gonna get your sword, but if you want me to give it to you then you'll have to join me hot stuff, and we'll make hot sweaty love whenever were in the mood!'' said Chizuru

"That's a dirty trick you pervert!" growled Erza

Chizuru ran off toward the base

"She's actually gonna do it, weirdo." said Erza

* * *

ON the top of the marine Ax-Hand King Vegeta was watching his statue being lifted up.

"Father help me get revenge!" yelled Vegeta

Ax-Hand King Vegeta spun around and punched Vegeta causing him to hit the floor.

"Father!" said Vegeta

"Shut up you bastard, not only have you mistaken who the great one is, but I heard that there was a girl who tried to feed a prisoner!" said Ax-Hand King Vegeta

"Y-Yes but-" started Vegeta

"Why isn't she executed?" asked Ax-Hand King Vegeta

"B-But she's just a girl!" said Vegeta

Ax-Hand King Vegeta punched him again and pointed at an officer

"You go kill the girl." Ordered Ax-Hand King Vegeta

"B-But she's just a girl!" said the officer

Ax-Hand King Vegeta used his ax arm to cut that man down.

"Y-You didn't mean to do that!" said Vegeta

"Silence" yelled Ax-Hand King Vegeta as raised his arm "with this weapon I rose to Lieutenant Rank, the most important rank in the world, the highest in this base, I am the greatest one here! I am a great man and great men don't make mistakes, don't you all agree?"

"Yes sir!" said the marines, scared to death.

Ax-Hand King Vegeta looked at his statue as it was being raised

"Look at this greatness." Said Ax-Hand King Vegeta

The hand of the statue bumped part of the roof and a finger was chipped off, Ax-Hand Vegeta looked at the Soldier responsible with murder in his eyes.

At the bottom of the base Chizuru was looking about for Marines as she was about to enter their base, but there were none in sight

"Some Marines they are, they can't even guard the outside of their base, nevermind Erza's weapon, I can't even find that porcupine head coward." Said Chizuru

She went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"I could break it open," she then started hearing yelling coming from the roof sounds like people are up there." said Chizuru

Chizuru stepped back several feet and round her arm back.

"Time to go up" said Chizuru stretched her arm to the top canon and grabbed it.

"Gum Gum Rocket!"

Chizuru was sling shot up in the air at an incredible speed. Ax-Hand King Vegeta was about to kill the marine responsible for chipping his statue. Chizuru flew to the top of the building, she then lands on the statue, the sudden change in weight caused the marines to let go of the rope causing it to tip over and fall.

It crashes on the roof and breaks in half with the top half falling off the roof and hit the ground shattering into pieces. Ax-Hand King Vegeta, Vegeta and the rest of the marines had dropped their jaws at the sight of this. Chizuru dusted herself off and looked around.

"What the hell did I hit?" asked Chizuru as she looked at the broken statue and the marines before her

"Hey I hit a bulls-eye!" said Chizuru

Ax-Hand King Vegeta was pissed… he was beyond pissed

"Capture that little bitch, I'll kill her!" yelled Ax-Hand King Vegeta

The marines saluted in fear.

"Y-Yes sir!" yelled the Marines

Vegeta pointed at Chizuru

"Father that's her, she's the one that punched me, she's the enemy!" yelled Vegeta

Chizuru looked over and jumped over all the marines and Ax-Hand King Vegeta, and grabbed Vegeta.

"There you are bastard!" said Chizuru

She took Vegeta and drag him the base as he screamed. One of the marines then looked down at the execution site and saw Hanatarou trying to help Erza.

"Lieutenant, someone is at the execution site!" said the marine

"What, have that traitor killed." yelled Ax-Hand King Vegeta.

"Chizuru-san went inside the base, she's too hot headed." said Hanatarou

Hanatarou tried to undo the ropes, Erza objected to this

"Hey stop, that Lieutenant will kill you for trying to help me!" yelled Erza

Hanatarou didn't care

"You shouldn't be arrested, I can't stand any marine that uses their power like this, and I want to be a marine like Chizuru wants to be the pirate queen and nothing will stop me!" said Hanatarou

"Pirate Queen… she plans to go to the Grand Line, is she insane?" asked Erza

Hanatarou chuckled.

"No, she's serious, I don't think she can joke about that subject." Said Hanatarou.

BANG

Hanatarou was shot in the shoulder and fell to the ground injured, Erza turned her head to the top of the marine base and saw Ax-Hand King Vegeta looking down on them, now she was pissed.

* * *

Inside the marine base Chizuru was dragging Vegeta all over the place whole, Marines right after them

"Tell me where Erza's weapon is!" said Chizuru while literally dragging him on the floor.

"Fine I'll tell you just stop dragging me on the floor!" said Vegeta

Chizuru picked him up.

"Spill it, where is it!?" said Chizuru

"In my room, we already ran past it." Said Vegeta

Several marines appeared behind Chizuru with their guns pointed at her

"Stop, put your hands up above your head!" yelled a marine

"No" said Chizuru, she picked Vegeta up in front of her and held him like a shield "go ahead and shoot!"

Chizuru ran toward them with Vegeta as a human shield screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DON'T SHOOT" yelled Vegeta

Chizuru ran past the marines heading for Vegeta's room.

* * *

Outside Hanatarou was on the ground in pain from being shot

"I've been shot, shit I'm bleeding!" yelled Hanatarou

Erza shook her head.

"If you can't take the pain, leave" said Erza

"I have to get you out of here." said Hanatarou.

"Look forget it, they said they were gonna free me in a month" started Erza

"Are you really that fucking stupid, that guy was lying to you, he bragged about how he was gonna kill you in three days, that's why Chizuru-san punched Vegeta" yelled Hanatarou.

Erza blushed, she realized something, Chizuru just didn't want her to join her crew, she was trying to save her.

"W-What did you say?" asked Erza

"They are never gonna let you go, but I need you to help Chizuru-san, I can't force you to be a pirate, but Chizuru helped me, if I can get you out of here then you two can escape from here!" said Hanatarou

"Enough" came a voice.

Hanatarou and Erza turned to see Marines with guns pointed at them

"You have betrayed Lieutenant Ax-Hand King Vegeta, prepare to die!" yelled a marine

"Oh come on!" cried Hanatarou

"Shit!" growled Ezra

* * *

Chizuru and Vegeta had reached his room, Vegeta had fainted from shock, Chizuru had found Erza's weapon, there was just one problem,

"There are three katana's, which one is it?" said Chizuru to herself.

She grabbed all three and examined them then she saw movement outside, she looked closer to see what was happening outside the window

"Oh shit, Hanatarou!" said Chizuru

"Surround the base, make sure the Sunhat girl can't escape!" yelled Ax-Hand, he looked at Erza "Erza Scarlet, I've heard of you, but before me your just garbage, ready!"

The Marines readied their guns. Erza and Hanatarou were afraid, but Erza was more so for an important reason.

' _N-No, I have a score I gotta settle, I made a promise!_ ' thought Erza, just as the marines were about to fire

"Gum Gum Rocket!" said Chizuru

She launched herself out of the building and in front of Erza

"Fire!" said Ax-Hand Vegeta

The marines fired Chizuru took every bullet, her rubber body took in the bullets and stretched back… Erza's eye widened at what she saw. Chizuru's rubber body threw the bullets back towards the marines with the enough force to knock them down.

Chizuru-san!" yelled Hanatarou

"W-What kind of human are you!" asked Erza

Chizuru looked back and flashed a grin

"The kind that will be the pirate queen" said Chizuru, then showed Erza the three swords "which one of these are yours?"

"All three, I use them all at the same time, but let me ask you something" asked Erza "did you ask me to be part of your crew to save me?"

Chizuru looked back and nodded

"Yeah, after all" said Chizuru as she looked back at the marines "Even if you don't come with me, the marine's will never leave you alone."

"I know their type really well, they won't let this go, so the way I see it we can die here orwe can fight them together" said Chizuru

"You're the devil's daughter, fine I'll be a pirate!" said Erza

"And let me eat your pussy." Said Chizuru

Erza blushed

"Fine just get me out!" yelled Erza

"Yay a crew member, now let me get those ropes off." said Chizuru.

Ax-Hand King Vegeta pointed at them

"Don't you dare let her free her, if guns to don't work use swords!" yelled Ax-Hand

The marines then ran at Erza and Chizuru to kill them, Hanatarou got off the ground and saw what was happening.

"AAAH! Chizuru, Erza watch out!" yelled Hanatarou.

Chizuru managed to get one rope untied.

"Damn I only managed to get your hand free!" said Chizuru

Erza reached her hand out

"Forget it just give me my swords!" yelled Erza

The marines closed in on them and the swung their swords down, Erza got free in the split second and blocked the swords with her own, one was in her left hand, one was in her right hand and the third one was in her mouth.

"SOO HOT!" said Chizuru with hearts in her eyes and one in her mouth

"Listen to me close, even though I'll be under your command I'll have my own goal, I'll be the world's greatest swordswoman, good or bad doesn't matter as long as my name is known, but if you do anything that ends up in the way of my goal I will have you cut your stomach open to say you're sorry." said Erza.

"No sweat, the world's greatest swordswoman, if you can't accomplish that then I'll get embarrassed." Said Chizuru

"Finish them you weaklings!" yelled Ax-Hand King Vegeta

Chizuru prepared to sweep her leg,

"Erza duck, Gum Gum" said Chizuru, Erza ducked as Chizuru stretched her leg and swung "Leg Sweeper!"

Chizuru hit all of the marines that were being held back by Erza's knocking them off her

"Super cool!" said Hanatarou

"What are you?" asked Erza

"I'm a rubber woman." said Chizuru.

The marines' then coward in fear.

"We can't beat them, their monsters!" yelled a marine.

"Whoever said that get a gun and kill yourself" said Ax-Hand King Vegeta

The marine who said that actually got out his gun and point it at his head

"I don't need useless soldiers." Said Ax-Hand King Vegeta

Erza and Chizuru saw this and ran toward them to stop them.

"Stupid bastards, what are they thinking?!" said Erza

Chizuru then tried to punch Ax-Hand Vegeta, but he blocked it with his ax.

"I'm your enemy, try and kill me you fuck!" said Chizuru

"Beat him up Chizuru-san!" yelled Hanatarou.

The other marines were shocked to see Chizuru trying to fight the Lieutenant. Ax-Hand King Vegeta tossed his jacket away.

"People like you are scum, don't you know who I am" said Ax-Hand Vegeta, he prepared to swing his axe arm "I'm Ax-Hand King Vegeta, Marine Lieutenant!"

"I'm Chizuru, Future Pirate Queen and the one who will kick your ass!" said Chizuru.

Ax-Hand King Vegeta swung his ax arm, Chizuru jumped it, the attack split the fence

"What, he broke the fence in half just like that!" yelled Hanatarou. Chizuru kicked Ax-Hand King Vegeta in the face sending him back and falling on the ground

"You bitch!" yelled Ax-Hand King Vegeta

Chizuru charged at him, Ax-Hand King Vegeta swung his ax up, and then back down as she got close, Chizuru flipped and dodged the attack planting her foot in his face, knocking him to the ground again.

"How do you like that!" yelled Chizuru

"Nice one!" said Hanatarou.

Chizuru took Ax-Hand King Vegeta by the collar

"You fuck, you disgrace Hanatarou's dream, he's not even an officer and he's better than you!" said Chizuru, then pulled back her fist to punch Ax-Hand King Vegeta

"Stop!" yelled Vegeta

Chizuru and Erza turned and saw that he was pointing a gun at Hanatarou's head

"What do you think you're doing?!" said Erza

"If you want this kid to live then don't move, you move and I shoot!" said Vegeta

Hanatarou shook his head, he then grabbed the pistol and aimed it at his forehead as Vegeta held it, Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Chizuru-san I don't want stand in your way, I'M NOT AFRAID OF A BULLET!" yelled Hanatarou

Chizuru turned to Hanatarou and prepared to punch Vegeta.

"Nicely said Hana." said Chizuru with a smile

"What are you doing I'll shoot!" said Vegeta

"Idiot porcupine, Hanatarou isn't scared of death!" said Chizuru

Hanatarou then saw that Ax-Hand King Vegeta was about to attack Chizuru

"Chizuru look out!" yelled Chizuru

Erza prepared to attack Ax-Hand KingVegeta

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Chizuru

She launched a punch at Vegeta hitting him in the face, Ax-Hand King Vegeta fell back unconscious, Chizuru looked back to see that Erza was standing there above him with a little blood dripping off her swords, she had already taken him down.

"Erza, that was awesome!" said Chizuru

"Leave it to me, Captain!" said Erza.

The two looked over at the marine and saw that they were cheering, Hanatarou then runs over to Chizuru and Erza telling them that they must have hated Ax-Hand King Vegeta, but didn't have the courage to say anything.

Chizuru grinned and looked over at Erza

"Aell he ain't a problem anymore, right Erza" said Chizuru, then slapped Erza on the back

Erza eye fluttered and rolled back… then she collapsed from exhaustion

"Erza!" yelled Chizuru

* * *

 **Rika's home**

Erza had eaten at least 3 pounds of food, she hadn't eaten in 9 days. Since she and Chizuru (with a little help from Hanatarou) helped beat Ax-Hand King Vegeta she let them eat in her home as a thank you.

"That was delicious, any more days than that and I would've died!" said Erza as she pat her stomach

"See, I told you a month would kill you." said Chizuru

Erza scowled at this, Hanatarou had just finished eating his food, he looked at Rika's mother and bowed.

"Thank you for the food, sorry if I ate so much." Said Hanatarou

"Don't worry, you all saved this town!" said Rika's mother happily

Rika went up to Chizuru and hugged her

"Sis you're so strong!" said Rika

"I know, and I'll only get stronger!" said Chizuru

Erza ripped a piece of meat of the bone and chewed she looked over at Chizuru.

"So" she swallowed her food "where are you going now?" asked Erza

"The Grand Line!" said Chizuru

Hanatarou choked on his drink

"T-The Grand Line, are you insane the world's strongest pirates are there!" said Hanatarou

Erza smiled, she ripped another chunk of meat off the bone.

"Actually… that sounds fun, after all we;re after One Piece." Said Erza

Hanatarou lowered his head

"Erza-san even your talking nonsense." Said Hanatarou

"Stop talking, you're not even coming with us." said Erza

Hanatarou lowered his head even lower.

"I-I know, but your all my friends, I-I never had friends growing up, but you two taught me to follow my dreams." Said Hanatarou

"That's why we're going to the Grand Line." said Chizuru

"Yeah!" said Erza in agreement

"Yeah true" said Hanatarou

"You know, you should be more worried about yourself, even though you were just doing chores you're still technically classified as a pirate, the Marines probably already know about that, they won't let you join now." said Erza

"Oh no, what do I do?" cried Hanatarou

Chizuru smiled

"Its fine, I have an idea!" said Chizuru

Before she could say what her idea was, a marine walked in with marine soldiers outside

"Excuse me, I need to ask you something, are you really pirates?" asked the marine

Chizuru nodded her head and grinned

"Yep, since we're more than just one person we are pirates." Said Chizuru

The man awkwardly lowered his head

"Yes, I was afraid of that, despite the fact that you saved our town you are still pirates none the less and I am afraid I must ask that you all leave this town and as for the events that occurred we must report them." Said the marine, many of the townspeople spoke out against this, but Chizuru and Erza stood up

"It's cool, we gotta get going anyway and thanks for the food miss." said Chizuru

Hanatarou was about to say goodbye, but Chizuru walked past him without saying a word. The marine looked at Hanatarou and saw that he wasn't leaving

"Hey, aren't you with them?" asked the marine.

Hanatarou clenched his fist in sadness

"N-NO, I'm not with them!" said Hanatarou

The marine then looked at Chizuru

"Is this true?" asked the marine

Chizuru smiled, it was time to initiate her plan

"No, but he used to be a pirate." Said Chizuru

" _W-What?"_ thought Hanatarou

"He used to hang with a FAAAAAAAT Pirate named Alvida." Said Chizuru

Hanatarou realized that if the marines knew he worked on a pirate ship that he would never be a marine

" _S-Stop it"_ thought Hanatarou

Chizuru kept talking while pointing at Hanatarou

"She was an ornery fat bitch and this guy spent" started Chizuru

Hanatarou had punched Chizuru in the face, Chizuru took a few steps back.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hanatarou

Everyone was shocked to see this, except Erza. Chizuru turned towards Hanatarou.

"Oh, so you'd hit a pirate would ya?" said Chizuru

Chizuru spun on her foot and drilled her fist into the top of Hanatarou's head.

"You brat, you deserve a beat down!" said Chizuru

Hanatarou manage to stay up, he straighten himself up and hit Chizuru again… after a few minutes of punching, Erza grabbed Chizuru and pulled her away from Hanatarou.

"You went overboard." Said Erza

"No more fighting in this town, I know he isn't your friend, now leave this town!" said the marine

Chizuru pulled away from Erza and put on a tough act.

"Fine… not like there anything in this town for me" said Chizuru

Chizuru and Erza left peacefully, Hanatarou realized why Chizuru did what she did, and said what she said.

" _I-I need to do this now."_ Thought Hanatarou

Hanatarou looked at the captain

"SIR I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN THE MARINES, I-ITS TRUE I USED-" started Hanatarou

"Don't underestimate us, we already know about your involvement with pirates, but I will still allow you to join." Said the marine interrupting him

"Thank you sir!" said Hanatarou.

* * *

 **Port**

Chizuru and Erza were just about to leave and they were discussing why Chizuru did what she did.

"Very convincing, now even though he was a pirate it won't be such a big deal." said Erza

Chizuru tipped her Sunhat

"Yeah, I have a feeling Hanatarou will get stronger in the future." said Chizuru

Erza and Chizuru then started to get the boat ready,

"Well, let's get going, who knows what might happen, we don't leave anything behind, that's what being a pirate is about." said Erza with a smile

"That's what I'm saying." said Chizuru

Both girls got into the small boat she and Hanatarou came to the island on… as they sailed they started to talk about where they were gonna go next.

"Ch-Chizuru-san!" yelled Hanatarou

Chizuru and Erza turned back and saw Hanatarou had come to see them off

"Hanatarou?" said Chizuru

"Thank you so much, I won't forget you for the rest of my life!" said Hanatarou, then gave them the marine salute

"A Marine saluting pirates, how weird." said Erza

"Hanatarou, we'll meet again someday!" said Chizuru.

"Group Salute!" yelled the marine

Hanatarou turned around and saw that all the marines came to see the pirate women off. He turned back to his friends to see them off.

"I marine saluting a pirate, how disgraceful… 100 LAP AROUND THE YARD NOW" said the Marine

* * *

 **4 hours later**

"I'm bored." said Chizuru

"Shut up, it amazes me how you have no navigation skills, have you been wandering this whole time?" asked Erza

"Yeah, but you were too right, wandering and catching pirates?" asked Chizuru

"I haven't always lived off bounties, I'm in search of a particular opponent, but I don't know where to look, after a while I started living off the bounties of other pirates." said Erza

"Hmm, Hmm, so you're lost" said Chizuru bluntly

"Shut up, you're the one that's lost, how you can expect to find the Grand Line like that, I think before finding me you should have gone after someone who could navigate." said Erza

"Or a cook, a doctor or a singer." said Chizuru "Yeah… a singer"

"Oh what sweet hell did I sign up for" groaned Erza

"But more importantly they have to be women, smoking hot women." said Chizuru drooling slightly

"Huh, only women, why?" asked Erza

Chizuru licked her lips, she turned to face Erza

"So I can do this." said Chizuru wrapping her arms around Erza

She pulled Erza in for a kiss, Erza was surprised at first but she slowly accepted it, she kissed back with equal force kissing Chizuru back, their tongues fought for dominance with Chizuru winning, Chizuru then broke the kiss.

"W-What was that for?" asked Erza

"Simple, I'm a lesbian I only like pussy, but if a girl has a cock I'll still take her. That's why I'll only take woman for crew members so I can love them like that. I want to be the Pirate Queen so I can love who I want and do whatever I want." Said Chizuru, rubbing Erza's thighs… then felt a bulge from Erza's pants as she brush her crouch "And judging by your impatient friend I think you want me to do whatever I want to."

Chizuru rub Erza's erection through her pants… Erza moaned and bit her lips.

"S-Straightforward, is this one of my duties as your crewmate?" asked Erza hopping for more

"Yep" said Chizuru

Chizuru started to take Erza's pants off releasing Erza's hard erection

"Now let me suck that cock." said Chizuru

"YES ma'am!" said Erza

Chizuru licked her lips and lowered her head down, she gave Erza's cock a lick to test its taste. Erza trembled from the lick… and that's all it was, a lick. Chizuru went for the whole thing and took in Erza's cock and started to suck it for all its worth.

Erza let out a gasp of pleasure, she put her hand down on Chizuru's head and rubbed it. Chizuru worked her tongue around cock, she pulled out and gave it a few stocks… then started to suck again. Erza drooled at the pleasure… her tongue dangled out and she pet Chizuru's cheek.

"D-Damn Captain… your so… damn" moaned Erza

Chizuru just sucked away, her panties started to get wet… she reached back and pulled the sticky mess off. Erza reached down and grabbed them from her, she put it up to her nose and gave a sniff… then a lick

"Hmmm, can't wait to lick your cunt" said Erza

Chizuru gave an open mouth smile, then really started to suck… Erza threw her head back and dropped Chizuru's panties on her head.

"Ahhhh, my cock feels like its melting in your mouth" moaned Erza

Erza put her hand on top of Chizuru's head and started to pushed it down and buck, Chizuru didn't seem fazed by the forcefulness… must be a perk to being a rubber women. Chizuru gave Erza's cock a genital bite and it sent her over the edge.

"I'M CUMMING" moaned Erza

Erza's cock let out a stream of creamy goodness into Chizuru's mouth, Erza shuttered as a came a little more. Chizuru used her index fingers and her thumb to squeeze the base of Erza's cock… then moved up and milked every last drop.

Chizuru moved her mouth up and off Erza's cock with a loud.

POP

Chizuru licked her lips and swallowed the Erza's milk… but she wasn't done just yet, she wanted more. Chizuru moved up and wrapped her arms around Erza's neck… and moved up on her lap.

"Take me" said Chizuru "and that's an order"

Erza just grinned

"Aye Captain" said Erza

Erza moved her hands to Chizuru's hips, then pushed down and enter Chizuru's pussy. With her cock in her captain and one hand on her hip, Erza started to buck and fuck her captain's pussy.

"Hmmm, god yes" moaned Chizuru

Erza smiled, she was happy to please her captain… she reached up and opened up her dress and freed her breast. Erza moved her other hand to Chizuru's ass and bucked, she moved her mouth up and started to suck on her breast.

"Hmmm, that's nice" moaned Chizuru

Erza's cock went in and out of Chizuru's warm tight rubber pussy with ease… Erza pushed her mouth to Chizuru's breast and started to suckle, getting her captain to moan again. Erza bit down on her breast and tugged slightly… it felt and tasted like she was eating rubber, it kinda ruined the whole experience… but Erza didn't care.

Erza let go of Chizuru's breast, she titled her head back and bucked harder, Chizuru squealed in delight… her pussy clamped down on Erza's cock and hard. Erza threw her head back and her eye rolled back… she let out a low moan.

Chizuru felt something hot and sticky spray into her pussy… it must have felt so good Erza just could only moan. Erza gave one last thrust and hit Chizuru's sweet spot, she let out her own moan and came on Erza's cock… spraying both out onto Erza's thighs.

"Hmmm" moaned Both girls

Chizuru snuggled into Erza, Erza straightened herself back up and held her close.

"That was the best" said Erza

"Hehehe… yup, I know" said Chizuru

Erza sat there a moment and thought to herself… then blinked.

"Hey… Chizuru?" asked Erza

"Yeah?" said Chizuru

"What's the D. in your name stand for?" asked Erza

"Dee" said Chizuru

"Yeah… what's it stand for?" asked Erza

"Dee" said Chizuru

"YEAH… what it stand for?" growled Erza, getting annoyed

"It stands for Dee" said Chizuru

"WHAT'S IT STAND FOR" yelled Erza

"DEE. D E E. DEE" said Chizuru

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Chizuru was sprawled out on the boat... she let out a cry as her stomach growled. Erza was a little more adult about the situation… but she too was feeling the pains of an empty stomach.

"So hungry." groaned Chizuru and Erza

The two looked up and saw seagull flew above them

"Oh look a bird, we can eat it." Said Chizuru

"How are you going get It, it's too high up." said Erza

Chizuru grabbed the sail of the ship stretching her rubber arms

"I'll use this, Gum Gum Rocket!" yelled Chizuru

Chizuru launched herself up high into the air and towards the bird

"She does realize that she could have just stretched her arm up to that thing right?" said Erza to herself

When Chizuru got close to the bird it was actually large then her and it caught her with its head.

"Uh OH." cried Chizuru as the bird started to fly away from the boat "AAH! HELP!"

The bird carried Chizuru away, Erza went for the oars and started rowing in that direction

"You dumb idiot, what the hell are you doing!?" said Erza

Erza rowed incredibly fast. She was about to row faster, but she hear people. She was about to row by them, but they called out for help.

"Help us!" yelled one of the three men

"Let us on the boat!" yelled the 2nd man

"More people in danger, fine just jump on yourselves!" said Erza as she rowed past them they quickly got on the boat. "Nice climbing skills."

"Were you trying to kill us!?" asked one

The three men then got their swords

"Alright stop the boat bitch, this is pirate Captain Mei's territory." Said the 3rd man

"What did you say?" growled Erza, her eye flashed like a demons

* * *

 **30 seconds later**

The three pirates were now hurt and bruised courtesy of Erza and two of the three were now rowing the boat and they were now friendly toward Erza, now knowing who she was.

"W-We didn't know you were the Pirate Hunter Erza Scarlet. s-sorry." Said the 1rst man

Erza was annoyed, and very pissed.

"Put your backs into it, you made me lose track of my friend, if she drowns you three die." growled Erza

"Row faster boys!" said the 2nd man, who wasn't rowing

They started to row faster, Erza asked a question that was on her mind

"Hey what were you all doing out to sea like that anyway?" asked Erza

"G-Good question, it was that girl!" said the 1rst man

"That evil girl!" yelled the 2nd man

"She was pretty cute though." Yelled the 3rd

Then his friends punched him in the face for saying that.

"We had just finished robbing a big boat full of treasure and we were heading back to our captain when suddenly we saw this boat, when sailed over to it and saw a girl with orange hair had collapsed. She woke up and she asked us to help her, that she had a chest of treasure and if we saved her she'd give us the Chest and the boat as a bonus." Said the 2nd man

Erza rolled her eyes, she palmed her head and slowly shook it.

" _Oh man I can already see where this is going."_ thought Erza

"We jumped on that boat and two seconds later we saw our boat sailing away with the girl completely fine!" said the 1rst

"So she planned the whole thing, just a normal con job, why didn't you sail after her?" asked Erza

"Because she planned that too, she pointed behind us and started talking about a storm was coming, that the winds would knock the boat over and it happened, she planned everything, including the weather!" said the 3rd man

" _She can predict the weather like that, we need that girl in our crew!"_ thought Erza

"We need to get that treasure back, if Captain Mei catches us without it were dead!" said the 2nd man

"Captain Mei?" Erza asked,

"A dangerous woman who ate the devil fruit." Said the 1st man

* * *

In a nearby town a girl with orange hair was running from Mei's pirates with a map in her hands, her name was Nami, the pirates that are running after her were prepared to kill which made it even harder for her. Unknown to her a bird was going to save her life or at least what it was trying to eat was going to save her.

"Get back here with that map!" yelled one of Mei's pirate's

"Thief, you can't run from us!" yelled another Mei pirate

But no matter what they said, the girl just kept running and running like her life depended on it, because it did.

"I got it, the navigation chart to the Grand Line!" said Nami to herself as she ran.

The pirates then tried to run faster

"If we don't get that map back were dead!" yelled the 1rst man

"Captain Mei will skin us alive!" yelled the 2nd man

* * *

 **Captain Mei's HQ**

"Captain, t-there is a unknown object flying in the air!" said a pirate, reporting to his captain

"Use the canon and kill it." said Mei

They fired at it causing the bird to explode dropping Chizuru.

The girl and the pirates stopped when they heard the explosion, they looked up and saw someone falling from the sky and crashing into the ground.

"S-Someone fell from the sky?!" yelled the first man

"What the hell." yelled Nami

The smoke covered Chizuru and she coughed as it surrounded her,

"Goddamn it, who shot me with a canon" said Chizuru, the smoke cleared and Chizuru put her hand on the top of her sunhat "well at least I landed."

"S-She's alive?!" said the 2nd man

Chizuru looked over at Nami, she got hearts in her eyes and in her mouth, then started blushing.

' _Oh my lord, she must be mine!_ ' thought Chizuru

Nami saw this and had idea, she went over to Chizuru and gave her a kiss

"Boss thank goodness you're here, I was waiting for you to save me." said Nami

Chizuru started to drool, blush and get a nose bleed all at the same time. As she started to think about a kinky 3way with her and Erza Nami ran away. Chizuru looked over.

' _W-Waiting for me, I'm so gonna eat her out!_ ' thought Chizuru

Nami was run down the street at full speed.

"I'll leave it to you!" said Nami.

"Hey she ran away!" said the 1rst pirate

He was about to go after her but his friends stopped him.

"Forget her, her boss is still here." Said the 2nd pirate

He hit Chizuru in the head knocking off her hat off her head and into the air, Chizuru looked and saw how it flew in the air, she eyes narrowed… she quickly punched the pirate in the face knocking him out

"Don't touch the hat." growled Chizuru

The other pirate tried to attack her she beat him in under a minute. Chizuru looked over and saw Nami standing there he got hearts in her eyes and her mouth watered again.

"Wow you're strong, beating people who use swords with your bare hands, anyway my name is Nami, I'm a thief that steals from pirates, want to team up and make money?" asked Nami

Chizuru calmly walked over to Nami

"You already took something from me." said Chizuru

Nami tilted her head in question at this, she started to run a metal check over everyone she stole from… she's never seen this girl.

"Wait, what did I take?" asked Nami

Chizuru took Nami by the hips and pulled her in for a kiss, Nami felt a warmness overtake her and followed through with the kiss, she couldn't fight it. Nami kissed back… she let out a small moan.

" _L-Love?"_ thoughtNami

Chizuru and Nami broke the kiss

"My heart" said Chizuru started to walk away "see ya"

Nami went after Chizuru with a plan set in motion.

"Wait what about my offer, we team up and take as much money as we want." Said Nami

"Sorry I'm not all that into treasure." Said Chizuru

Nami walked with her.

"What about that hat, you got mad when they almost damaged it, is it expensive?" asked Nami

"It's my treasure, the only jewel I need." said Chizuru with a wink, "I'm not interested in money, now I have to find my friend."

Nami stuck to her, no way a hat was worth that much.

"Awe come on, is there a jewel inside or a map that leads to cash?!" asked Nami

* * *

 **Captain Mei's HQ**

Mei was very upset, she needed that map to the Grand Line, they were set to do business there but now they had no way of getting there, now she was mad. Her entire crew was scared of her when she was mad like this, she was prone to killing someone by accident when it came to this.

She sat in her chair with her legs crossed while sipping tea and keeping her usual calm composure and around her were her crew, but before her was one of the crew members that were responsible for keeping track of the map.

"You still haven't gotten my map back and caught the thief!?" growled Mei

The pirate stepped back a bit while trembling

"W-We're still searching Captain." Said the man with a slurred speech

Mei threw the steaming hot tea at the pirate, she stomped her foot on the ground.

"How did it get taken so easily, the map to the Grand Line that we needed to get our business done. You and the other group of fools that still haven't come back" growled Mei

"I-I'm sorry captain, y-you see the cabinet where the map was supposed to be had the key still in the lock and the key got stolen, when it got stolen it was still unvaried" said the pirate, but got cut of

"What did you say?!" growled Mei angrily

The crew members got scared, they then ducked.

"Um I-I said w-when" started the pirate trying to talk

Mei interrupted by throwing a table and barrel at the pirate.

"What did you say, did you say 'still unmarried?' how fucking dare you!" yelled Mei

Mei's composure sifted from calm to destructive, anytime someone mentioned her lack of marital status then she would go crazy, any man she tried to force marry her ran away or she killed on accident.

"Do you think I haven't tried you bastard!" yelled Mei

"No, I-I never said that!" said the pirate "Please don't kill me… I don't want die like an unwearied old rat"

"What, now you called me an 'Unmarried old bat' prepare to die!" said Mei

Mei started using her devil fruit power choking the pirate and making him float

"C-Captain Mei used her devil power!" yelled a pirate

"Prepare the cannon!" said Mei with a composed voice once again

The pirate then floated near the cannon.

"No stop, help me!" yelled pirate she was strangling

"Blow him up!" yelled Mei.

The cannon fired and kill the pirate instantly

"Now go and get my map back!" growled Mei

Nami and Chizuru were in a house, Nami said that all the houses were abandoned due to pirates, Chizuru then explained her situation to Nami about losing Erza.

"So you got separated from your crewmate, how many of you are there?" asked Nami

"Just one, we need more though." said Chizuru, then looked around inside the house "Wow, everyone is scared of that Mei pirate huh?" asked Chizuru

Nami nodded

"Yeah, she may seem like a gem but inside she's a bomb, she's known for blowing people to smithereens, once a group of girls made fun of her and she blew their houses up with them inside and they were only gossiping about her devil fruit power" said Nami

"Oh, so you taking this opportunity that Mei's fear has created to steal from the empty houses?" asked Chizuru

Nami got mad, she pointed her finger at Chizuru.

"Don't you dare compare me with those robbers, I only take from pirates!" yelled Nami

"Sorry, damn… calm down." said Chizuru

Nami sighed at this

"My goal is to earn a Hundred Million Beli so I can buy a certain village!" said Nami

Chizuru started choked on some air

"Hundred Million, how many pirates have you stolen from, just to buy a village?" asked Chizuru

"19387" said Nami with a sign as she though how long it took to get that much, then she smiled "But now that I've got a map to the Grand Line that I stole along with Mei's treasure I can go to the Grand Line and steal from better pirates."

Chizuru nodded her head then realized that Nami could probably be who she and Erza were looking for and she was a hot girl so that's for one.

"Hey, do you know how to navigate?" asked Chizuru

Nami nodded, and ran her thumb across her nose

"Of course, I have the best skills around, I know more than most people do because I love the sea, does this mean you changed your mind on being my partner?" asked Nami

"Yeah, you can join my crew as the navigator and be a pirate!" exclaimed Chizuru

"NO WAY!" yelled Nami, Chizuru was surprised to hear this "You're a pirate, then just forget we even met, I don't want to team up with you, in fact I'm even gonna forget that we kissed."

"Awe, but you have such a sweet looking ass and you're pretty, why?" asked Chizuru

"Shut up, but hand over that sunhat so I can get the map inside." said Nami

Chizuru took off her hat, and showed Nami the inside nothing.

"I told you that there is no map in this, the hat is the treasure." said Chizuru

"Oh yeah, how can you call such a tacky looking thing your treasure?" asked Nami

"When I got this it was from a special friend, I swore to be a pirate and get a crew of only women." said Chizuru

Nami shook her head

"This era is a sad thing, it's all about pirates and the one thing I hate in this world is pirates, the only thing I like is money and oranges!" said Nami

Chizuru puckered her lips

"I know you love oranges." Said Chizuru

Nami was surprised to hear this

"How?" asked Nami

"When we kissed you tasted like one." said Chizuru

Nami blushed at this and got confused and mad

" _What the hell is her problem first she kisses me and now she says that, she doesn't even have anything to steal, she thinks with her crotch!"_ thoughtNami

"Hey can you be my navigator now?" said Chizuru

"This answer is still no!" said Nami

"Can we at least make out again?" asked Chizuru with a blush on her face

Nami got madder and madder

"The answer was" started Nami… then realized that she could use this to her advantage to get more treasure. "on second thought, if you need a navigator then I'll help, but we need to have some fun first."

Chizuru got excited

"Oh good, what kind of fun, would it mean you get to join my crew?" asked Chizuru as she licking her lips

Nami walked seductively over to Chizuru and put her hands on her hips

"Well I have a sort of exhibitionist kick, I do my best outside and since no one is around it would be perfect." said Nami

"YES, YES ,YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!" yelled Chizuru

"Perfect, I just need to get some rope." said Nami

Nami grab the nearest rope she could find, Chizuru was a bit confused by this

"Rope, why?" asked Chizuru

"Bondage." said Nami plainly.

Chizuru smiled and took Nami outside.

"Great let's go to an alley dirty girl!" said Chizuru

Nami smiled deviously

" _Like I'm letting this pig fuck me, the moment I get the chance she's as good as mine."_ thought Nami.

* * *

 **Alley**

Nami and Chizuru were now in an alley, Nami had the rope in her hands and she was ready to enact her plan, she turned to Chizuru and struck a sexy pose, she had her legs spread, her chest out and her hands behind her head

"Alright ready" said Nami

She turned around and shook her ass and smacked it, Chizuru grabbed and caressed it softly

"Yeah, good girl." said Chizuru

" _Now to really get her."_ thought Nami

Nami backed away and turned around facing Chizuru

"Hey want to see something?" asked Nami

Nami lifts her left leg up to her head… then bent her leg so her foot was pointing to the right behind her head.

"Pretty hot, isn't it?" said Nami

Chizuru looked in amazement and saw that Nami's pussy was pressing toward her shorts and showing its shape. Chizuru eyes fluttered and she hit the ground, Nami blinked, she nudge her with her foot.

"You ok?" asked Nami

No answer, Nami looked up and let out a chuckle.

"Well that was easier then I thought" said Nami

* * *

 **Mei's hideout**

"You lost track of the thief?" growled Mei

The pirates that Chizuru beat up, where kneeling before her in fear.

"W-Where sorry, t-there was this sunhat girl!" cried the duo in unison

"Silence, die a painful death!" growled Mei

A pirate stepped up in front of the duo, he knelt and apologized for interrupting her.

"W-Wait, Captain, the thief has returned and she has a girl with glasses and a sunhat with her." Said the Pirate

Mei realized what this meant, the thief and her boss were here, this would be her chance to get her map back.

"Bring her in." ordered Mei

The pirate opened the door and Nami walked in carrying Chizuru who was tied on her shoulder, she then threw her to the ground, waking her up.

"Captain Mei I have returned with the thief and I have come to return your map too." said Nami knelling to Mei

"Oh what the hell happened" groaned Chizuru as she looked around then saw Mei "holy shit you're a knock out!"

"Oh my, thank you, I haven't swung that way before but- wait a minute bitch you stole my map and you're a Gaki!" grolwed Mei, she turned to Nami "Why have you done this?"

Nami put on a fake smile

"My boss and I had an argument, she cheated on me and now I would like to join you as you" started Nami, she unbuttoned her top and she blew Mei a kiss making her blush "I am untouched and I hear your sexual frustrations run high and strong, I would love to be you lover and help you."

"What You're a virginm ah damn it!" cried Chizuru

Nami kicked her in the ribs making her shut up. Mei's body started to get warm, hot in fact more than it's ever been, this was what she was missing, she didn't care if it wasn't a man she wanted it.

"Oh Oh my I-I'm… t-take her old boss to the steel cage" said Mei, then pointed at Nami "you" Mei trembled in excitement "come to my chamber for several hours!"

Nami chuckled… but deep down she was scared

" _I'm gonna lose my virginity… to a pirate"_ thought Nami holding back her tears

"Yes sexy captain." Said Nami

Chizuru fumed with jealousy

"Oh man that should be me, AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Chizuru trying to break free. "THAT SHOULD BE ME!"

* * *

 **Mei's Room**

Mei sat on her bed with her arm draped around Nami, she lit some candles, to add atmosphere for her and Nami. Nami was trembling slightly… she didn't like what was gonna happen, she tried what she did on Chizuru… hoping Mei would be overwhelmed, hoping she'd faint… Mei just clapped her hands.

With the last candle lit Mei turned back to Nami and snuggled her then kissed her cheek.

"Ah… how cute, you truly are untouched its ok sweetie" said Mei, kissing her cheek again "I promise I'll be gentle"

Nami tremble as Mei slid her hand down her panties Nami let out a small cry, she closed her eyes and bite her lip.

"I won't take your virginity till your ready ok sweetie" said Mei

Nami nodded her head, but it was still she was getting technically getting molested by a pirate. Mei gently rubbed Nami's pussy getting the young virgin to shiver in, as must as Nami would hate to say it pleasure.

Mei used her free hand and turned Nami's head to hers then kissed Nami on the lip, then Mei started to kiss her deep. Nami sat there in a world of pleasure and she hated it, she hated this women, she hated this pirate.

Mei moved her hand down and gave Nami's nipple a pinch, Nami trembled again and moan into Mei's mouth. Mei smiled again, she pulled her hand from Nami's panties and gave them a lick.

"Hmm… not bad" said Mei

Mei went back for more.

"Please… c-can we stop" said Nami "I… I don't… I mean, i.."

Mei smiled and kissed her again.

"I understand your still young, and probably confused we can stop for now" said Mei

Mei let go of Nami's breath, to which she let out a silent thank you. Mei lend back and flopped on her bed… then opened her arms.

"We can still cuddle right?" asked Mei

Nami wanted to cry she really didn't want this pirate to touch her anymore but if she refused her, she might get mad. Nami smiled and nodded, just as Mei spoke.

"And you can suckle my breast" said Mei, then grinned

Nami pouted

'T _hat was a bitch move'_ thought Nami, she nodded again

Nami snuggled up close to Mei, then pulled open her dress and let her breast out. Nami took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. Mei smiled and held Nami close, Nami closed her eyes and tried picture someone else… the only person she could think of was Belle-mère her stepmother.

Nami sucked harder as she pictured Belle-mère, though Mei's body lacked the smell of nicotine that her mother would have given off it was enough to help her get thought this.

Nami started to bit, getting Mei to tremble and moan.

"Hmmm, I see you know how to do this" said Mei

Nami didn't answer she didn't want to hear this women, she continued to picture her stepmother, pretended to hear her voice, pretended that her sister was next to her, and suckling with her.

Nami felt so comfortable that she started to get drowsy as she sucked, Mei just smiled and stroked her head.

"awwww, how cute" said Mei

Mei snuggled closer to Nami and closed her eyes, Nami gave a few more then slowed down. Nami slowly drifted off to sleep, Mei's nipple still in her mouth she sucked ever so offend, but she was sound asleep with the please thought in her head she was sucking on her mother breast.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **be sure to review, net chapter won't be up for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of Sun Hat Pirates.**

 **Review please.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't own any anime ,cartoons, games or movies**

* * *

 **Hot Navigator** **Nami**

Erza and the pirates she picked up had finally made it to the town that the bird that took Chizuru flew towards. She hoped that she was still alive, but if she was eaten she'd just punch her way out, birds can't eat rubber… right? Erza saw that there were no people outside, not a soul to be seen not even a fly.

"Here we are Mistress Erza!" said one of the pirates.

"Why is the village empty?" asked Erza. "There's less people here than in a grave yard."

The pirates chuckled in embarrassment and pride.

"The truth is our Mei pirate fleet is here raiding the village at the moment." Said one of the pirates.

The three pirates started to sweat in fear.

"That's right, what do we say to Captain Mei, we've got no treasure, no boat and can't even show our faces to her, she'll end us!" said one of the pirates.

"W-We just tell her the truth, m-maybe she'll give us a chance to catch the bitch who tricked us to keep our lives." Suggested one pirate.

As they talked Erza wondered where she would be able to find Chizuru or even get information on her. She wondered if this captain Mei would know where she is, it's possible she might have information on her, but that's' when she remembered Chizuru's personality. She looked back at the pirates and got their attention.

"Hey," the pirate's looked at Erza," you say that your captain's a woman, is she sexy?" asked Erza

The pirates awkwardly looked at each other and the back to Erza.

"Um Yeah, but for some strange reason we can't find her hot, she can't get married to any guy no matter how hard she tries, it's like she's cursed." Said one of the pirates in honesty.

Erza walked away knowing where Chizuru would be.

' _If I'm right she'll be trying to get into her pants_.' thought Erza thought while blushing.

* * *

 **Mei's HQ (Drinking pub)**

"We have the map to the Grand Line back" Mei got hearts in her eyes "and I have a new pussy poc- Navigator with great skill, as celebration drink to your heart's content!" yelled Mei.

Her crew celebrated; they ate like hungry warlords and drank more than they ever had as pirates. Mei looked over at Nami.

"Nami my future wife, be sure to drink!" said Mei with sweetness in her voice.

Nami held a huge cup full of beer in her hand.

"Yes my lovely sweetheart!" Yelled Nami,

Nami happened to look over to see one of the pirates coming up to her with a drink in his hands

"Hey newbie let have a drinking contest!" yelled the pirate

"You're on!" said Nami

The two started drinking and within minute Nami's opponent is on the floor passed out from drunkenness, Nami flips the empty cup of beer in victory.

"Victory!" yelled Nami

She looked around at all the pirates and at how they were celebrating.

" _This is perfect, I can never get drunk no matter how hard I try, let these pirates keep going until they pass out drunk and when that bitch Mei wants to fuck me I'll just turn the tables and make her cum till she passes out without her having to touch me, once their all asleep I'll just take their stuff including that Grand Line map, stupid pirates!"_ thought Nami.

Chizuru was trying to escape, she saw how the pirates were celebrating and she felt a bit happy.

"Looks like good fortune came their way, that's the life of a pirate, too bad it's at my goddamn expense." Said Chizuru to herself.

Nami went over to Chizuru and squatted down to her level.

"Hey boss, how's it going?" asked Nami

Chizuru was still mad about Nami tricking her with her body.

"Shut up you bitch, you tricked me and not even let me get some, go and get me some food or in between that Mei lady's legs!" cried Chizuru as she tried to chew through the bars.

Nami sighed, she unbuttoned her shorts and moved them so that Chizuru could see her pussy and only her, Chizuru blushed at the unspoiled virgin flesh before her and wanted to do soil it I so many ways. Nami buttoned her shorts back up and got Chizuru something to eat, she threw the food into the cage and Chizuru scooped it up into her mouth which made Nami laugh a bit, Chizuru started to eat and smile.

"Thanks, you're not a bad person and your hot, I guess you can still join my crew." Said Chizuru as she was eating.

"I don't want to you idiot!" yelled Nami "Don't you understand, these pirates are keeping you prisoner meaning you'll end up being sold, since you're a girl probably as a sex slave."

"Oh, can they sell me to a woman or a futa woman, a hot one?" asked Chizuru with a drool

"Shut up, don't worry if my plan works I'll open the cage and let you out since you haven't crossed me yet." Whispered Nami

"Nami darling" Nami and Chizuru looked to see Mei standing behind Nami "don't pity your old boss, you don't have to be her follower!" said Mei while she gave a sinister grin. Chizuru tilted her head,

"I think you got things backwards, she was never my follower to start, she tricked me with her bendy body." Said Chizuru scowling a bit.

Mei chuckled at Chizuru's reaction

"It's obvious that you would say such a thing, being betrayed and all," Mei slipped her hand into Nami's shirt and started massaging her breast "and here I am taking this beautiful girl as navigator and wife, once we get married I'll take her first blood." Said Mei as she massages Nami's breast, she eases her mouth close to Nami's face and starts licking her cheek

"M-Mistress not in front of this bitch." Nami fake moaned

To make it convincing she started give Mei a deep kiss letting their tongues dance as her breast was being violated, all the while holding back her wish to run from this bitch of a pirate. As this occurred instead of drooling over Mei groping Nami and the two making out, Chizuru was in thought,

" _She's still a virgin, but I thought they fucked already."_ Thought Chizuru,

She looked and saw as Mei and Nami were kissing their eyes were closed, Mei had a look of bliss but Nami's face was filled with disgust, even a tear fell from her eye.

" _Mei, you bitch you don't know what love is, I bet you weren't even good in the bed with her!"_ _t_ hought Chizuru.

Mei and Nami separated from their kiss Mei took her hands out of Nami's shirt and the pirate captain looked down at Chizuru.

"Despite me getting my map back it is a serious crime to take from me, which is why a certain thing is planned for you." Said Mei

"So your gonna let me teach you how to fuck?" Chizuru asked in a smart tone

"Yes teach me… do you think I'm stupid?!" asked Mei in anger.

"Depends, let me ask you, you've never been on the receiving end before have you, so that still makes you a virgin." Said Chizuru

"H-How did you know that, that's it prepare the Mei Lava cannon ball!" Yelled Mei, her men cheered and prepared the cannon, they loaded a cannon ball with Mei's Jolly Roger (her face as a skull with her hair and crossbones) into the cannon and they then turned it aiming it at a row of houses

"Fire!" commanded Mei, they lit the fuse and the cannon fired destroying the row of houses creating a huge explosion, when the dust settled nothing but rubble was in their wake. Nami and Chizuru were shocked at how powerful it was. Mei's crew then started to cheer.

"With this power I can wipe out a village with no trouble and the ability gained from the devil fruit will assure our success on the Grand Line!" yelled Mei.

Nami realized that there was a damper in her plans with the part about getting Chizuru away alive and Chizuru was not happy about it.

" _S-She's gonna fire that at her?!"_ thought Nami

" _She's gonna fire that at me?!"_ thought Chizuru.

Mei's men pushed the cannon in front of the cage Chizuru was locked in, they loaded another Mei ball into it and aimed it a Chizuru.

"Nami, light the fuse and kill your old boss, this will officiate our marriage and make you a member of my crew till you die, kill the four-eyed bitch!" yelled Mei.

Chizuru sighed at this knowing what this had come to, Mei was gonna make Nami kill her, but Nami wasn't as willing as Mei was to kill someone, she could see it on her face.

Nami was a bit shocked, she had no idea that Mei would have her do this.

"Y-You want me to kill her?" asked Nami, she had to think fast, she really didn't care about Chizuru but she didn't want to go as far as to kill her. "W-Wait we don't need to do that, I mean she's a nobody and she's not worth it, l-lest just party some more and when we go to bed y-you can take m-"

"I said do it." uttered Mei with a face filled with murderous intent, Nami gulped, but she then had an idea,

"W-Wait," Nami hugged Mei and put her mouth to her ear "sweetheart, I have secret to help seal our marriage, I am an exhibitionist, I turns me on to have women watch me in the streets, the ocean or anywhere naked or being fucked, but women only, their eyes one me, the feel of the outside breeze as I'm being taken heightens me, just keep her in the cage and let her out to watch us, tie her to the bed post and watch her as she hungers for cunnilingus only to never perform it." Uttered Nami, she blew in Mei's ear giving Mei shiver's up her spine.

Mei thought about it, she really wanted to keep Nami happy and it did sound really hot having someone watch them, though she didn't want her crew doing that, but she also realized that Nami would be around Chizuru a lot which would raise the opportunity of this happening:

* * *

 **Mei's imagination**

Mei walks into her cabin where Nami and a should be caged Chizuru will be.

"Nami, my wife." Mei called out sweetly,

But instead of being greeted with a hug and a kiss with Mei looks in despair seeing Chizuru with a naked Nami on their bed. Nami was panting, she was blindfolded, sweating, hands tied behind her back and her legs spread open exposing her shaven cunt to the world and unbeknownst to her Mei. Chizuru was fingering Nami from behind making her moan while massaging her breast with the other hand and kissing her neck. Nami was constantly moaning, giving control of her body to Chizuru.

"Good slave." said Chizuru.

"N-No." moan Nami.

Chizuru then fingers Nami faster until her cunt tightens nearly tearing away of her fingers.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Nami

She climaxes and squirts even splashing her juices on her wife. Mei gasps in horror as her wife is being taken advantage off. Chizuru notices Mei and stared directly at her and gave a villainous smile. She then bites Nami's ear making her moan

"Someone is watching us." said Chizuru.

Nami then gasps in fear and her body scrambles around trying to break away from Chizuru, but Chizuru keeps Nami still and throws her on her back. Mei was frozen and unable to help her wife and was unsure if she was being betrayed the whole time or if Chizuru was raping Nami.

"N-Noo, no don't let anyone see me!" begged Nami. Chizuru then bit Nami's breast breaking the skin around the nipple and licked her other breast up to her collar bone.

"Your wife might find out, she might tell your wife." said Chizuru

"No don't tell MEI!" yelled Nami.

Chizuru then goes down to Nami's legs and forces them open, she then licks her pussy like she was an animal making Nami climax in a short amount of time. Chizuru doesn't stop and contiues eating Nami out while Mei watching making Nami moan and scream. Chizuru then begins to finger Nami and goes down to her anus, she spreads her ass cheeks wide with one hand and begins licking her flithy ass.

"No, not there, Mei's special place, for her!" yelled Nami in ecstacry.

Chizuru soon began to eat out Nami's ass, sticking her tongue as deep inside as possible and fingered faster until Nami climaxed.

"Yes, yes YESSS!" yelled Nami as she squirted like a water fountain. Nami passes out from pleasure in front of her wife, Mei is left speechless while Chizuru looks at her. Chizuru then threw a now sleeping Nami on the floor and laughs at her conquest.

"You just had to let her keep me." Said Chizuru.

* * *

 **End of Mei's Imagination**

Mei was staring into space imagining Chizuru doing her wife, as she did many of her crew members. Nami and Chizuru wondered what she was doing, Nami even waived her hand in Mei's face but no reaction. Mei finally looked down at Nami and smiled with evil intent.

"That's sweet, but I will not allow this filthy four-eyed whore to watch you or rape you if she gets the chance, we'll just buy a voluptuous slave woman and make her watch." Said Mei.

Nami was in shock that her plan had again failed,

"B-But" said Nami

"SHOOT THE CANNON AND KILL HER TO BE PART OF MY CREW!" yelled Mei

she gave Nami the matches. The rest of her crew got antsy and started to yell out to Nami for her to kill Chizuru, her hands started to tremble, she really didn't want to do this, if she did she would be no better than those pirates. Chizuru saw this and spoke to Nami.

"It's hard isn't it" Nami looked at Chizuru "your hand is shaking, it must be hell to try and take on the oath of a pirate ,an oath that requires strength you don't got!" Said Chizuru

Nami scoffed at this

"Ha, strong oath you say, what is it, killing innocents, burning down villages, raping women in their sleep, is that what that oath is?" asked Nami

"Not a chance, not even close" Mei's crew started to yell at Nami to fire the cannon, "it's the idea that your strong enough to risk your own life, you look at the Horizon going with no fear in you soul and the only chance you get to go back is if you circled the world and end up at the start, that's what it is!" said Chizuru

Nami's eyes widened at what Chizuru had said

" _I-Is she really different, sure she's a pervert but, the world?"_ questioned Nami in her head.

Mei and her crew were getting impatient at the moment since Nami had not yet done her request.

"SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT!" yelled Mei's crew, one of the crew members went over to Nami and swiped the matches out of her hands,

"Here I'll do it!" yelled the pirate,

Nami reached for her fold open staff, the pirate tried to strike the match and lit it

"See, you just got to use one motion to spark." Said the pirate, he tried to light the fuse, but Nami opened her fold open staff and swung it

"LIKE THIS!" yelled Nami,

Nami bashed the pirate's head in knocking him out, Chizuru grinned at this while the other pirate got angry and Mei was stunned that her "future wife" had done something to protect Chizuru even when she told her to kill her.

Nami had soon realized what she had done, she looked at the pirate she knocked out, she looked at the crew and how they were ready to attack her, she looked at Mei as she was shocked in awe and she looked at Chizuru who had a smug look on her face.

" _Shit, what did I do, I wasn't even thinking!"_ thought Nami. Mei was in tears

"Nami, how can you break my heart, I give you my love during a hot night, I give you the honor of being my wife and even let you fire the cannon to kill that red haired bitch and you do this to me, you cheat on me just like in my imagination!" yelled Mei with high amounts of hurt and killing intent.

Chizuru licked her lips

"See I knew you wanted this, you do want to be my navigator." Said Chizuru,

"Shut up, you think I want to be evil like pirates, to just kill some ugly bitch that pisses me off like now!?" Asked Nami as she yelled.

Chizuru slumped down.

" _She called me "ugly'"_ Thought Chizuru

"Never, a pirate killed someone I loved, I hate pirates more than anything!" said Nami.

That was when Chizuru understood why Nami hated pirates so much, if anything if she had not met Tsunade and a pirate killed something she loved then she would hate that pirate.

"So that's why you hate pirate, your sexy, your smart and you can fight a little, but THAT IS THE DUMBEST SHIT I'VE HEARD IN YEARS!" yelled Chizuru

Nami looked back at Chizuru angrily.

"What did you say?!" asked Nami in anger,

"You heard me, you can't just hate something because someone killed someone you loved, that's like hating all sailors if they killed your dad not all of them did it, you think all pirates are a like!" yelled Chizuru

"Yeah like you, you raping murdering bitch!" yelled Nami,

"What do you know, I've never killed or raped anyone in my life" Nami's eyes widened hearing this "why would I, both against innocents is unforgivable even if I'm pirate!" yelled Chizuru even louder.

Nami gasped hearing this

' _S-She's lying, isn't she_?' thought Nami

she looked at the look on Chizuru's face, it was steadfast, serious, but those thoughts were interrupted.

*Tsk* *Tsk* *Tsk*

Nami and Chizuru heard this and looked that fuse, the pirate had lit it before Nami could stop him and it was burning by the second.

"Damn, the fuse is burning!" yelled Chizuru, she bite on the bars more and more trying to escape "Shit, get me out of here!"

"You fucking whore, think you can play with my heart like that, I tasted the sweet taste of woman and you were playing me, kill her slowly and painfully!" yelled Mei as she pointed at Nami.

Four of Mei's pirate charged at Nami with weapons in hand, Nami glanced back at the fuse and saw it was still lit

"Dang it!" said Nami to herself.

"In the name of Kami someone put out that fuse!" Yelled Chizuru as she bit the bars

The pirates had gotten close to Nami, she swung at the pirate but they were more agile than she thought, they dodged the attack like a circus act and no matter how many times she swung she couldn't hit them, meanwhile the fuse was getting smaller and smaller.

"Damn it, it won't die like this!" yelled Chizuru,

Nami threw her staff away and ran toward the cannon, she grabbed the lit fuse with both hands, Nami felt as the flame burned her hands.

"AACK!" grunted Nami

Chizuru was surprised to see this

"You?" questioned Chizuru.

Mei's pirates jumped at Nami while her back was turned.

"Look out, behind you!" yelled Chizuru

Just as the pirates were about to kill Nami, Erza appeared as if from nowhere and blocked them with her scabbards

"All of you on this girl, sorry but there's not Het lemons in this story (Guaranteed)." said Erza

Nami looked back in shock that someone had come to her rescue and Chizuru was ecstatic to see her.

"Erza!" cheered Chizuru.

"E-Erza, as in Erza Scarlet The Crimson Oni?" asked Nami

Erza looked back at Nami and nodded,

"Yeah, are you damaged?" asked Erza

Nami shook her head

"Erza my sweetheart, can you get me out of here?" asked Chizuru,

"I can't believe you, get caught by a bird then taken hostage, baka!" said Erza as she scolded Chizuru

"Don't be that way, get me out I'll let you be on top tonight." Said Chizuru

Erza blushed at this opportunity, but the one most confused was Nami,

" _S-She's her crewmate, but she's a pirate hunter, why would she be with her and t-those two fuck each other?"_ Nami questioned in her head.

Mei walked past her crew and went over to Erza.

"Your Erza, are you after my head, my bounty or" Mei started to blush deeply "dare you to be my lover?!" asked Mei licking her lips

"Sorry, I'm hard for the girl in that cage, I'm not into scary bitches." Said Erza

Mei got mad and drew her six daggers

"Did you call me unmarried witch!?" growled Mei

Erza drew her three blades and placed one in her mouth.

"Fine you want to fight!" yelled Erza

"Get her Captain Mei!" cheered Mei's crew

Mei charged at Erza, but in a swift moment Erza had used her blades to cut Mei's leg off, her arm and her waist completely.

"AHH!" yelled Nami

"Wow she was weak." Said Chizuru, but Mei's crew merely snickered at this.

Erza looked down at Mei's sliced up body

"Man, she died like a rat." Said Erza.

Mei's crew kept snickering. Erza sheathed her blades back and walked to Chizuru's cage,

"If she was less crazy then I would make her part of my crew, but never mind get me out of this thing Erza!" yelled Chizuru.

"Sure" said Erza

Nami noticed that Mei's crew was still laughing

' _What's with them, their captain is dead, but they just keep laughing'_ thought Nami.

"I can't open this with no key, and I can't slice these bars open." Said Erza to Chizuru,

"Aw damn." Said Chizuru.

Chizuru and Erza kept hearing Mei's crew laugh at them. Erza turned back at them with a pissed face

"Why the hell are you laughing, just give me the key to this cage or I'll hurt you." Said Erza

"These guys are freaky." Said Chizuru

Suddenly Erza felt something stab through her side, she dropped to her knees and coughed up blood. Chizuru and Nami were shocked to see this, but they also saw that it was Mei's severed arm that was stabbing her.

"Erza!" yelled Chizuru

"That hand!" yelled Nami.

Mei's crew started laughing louder and louder. Erza pulled the dagger and hand out of her back and threw it,

"What the hell," she spun around and drew her blade only to see that the hand was floating," its floating, how is it floating in the air?" asked Erza.

"It's the power of the Bara Bara (Section Section) Fruit" said Mei from behind.

Erza was shocked to hear this, she turned around to see Mei floating midair with her separated parts floating as well. Chizuru and Nami were blown back in shock at this, Mei's separated parts went back to her body putting her back together.

"No matter how many times you slice me up the devil fruit power will keep me from dying, I'm a sectioned woman!" yelled Mei.

"She stuck her body back together, I thought that devil fruits were myths!" yelled Nami

"A sectioned woman, this bitch is a monster!" said the Rubber woman Chizuru.

Erza was on her knee coughing up blood

"On one knee, too late to sweet talk me bitch, I missed a vital spot but it still looks like I'll win." said Mei.

Erza put her hand on her wound to stop the bleeding, but was failing.

" _Fuck, I got cocky, I knew she had a devil fruit but I got careless anyway so now she's winning, I came to get Chizuru, but now I'm fucked up!"_ thought Erza.

"That's our captain!" the pirates cheered. "Kill her!"

Nami looked at the situation before her was not pleased at what was happening.

" _Damn it, everything's changed, if I keep standing here like an idiot then all three of us, especially me will get killed."_ thought Nami.

Chizuru was now very angry that her friend was hurt from such a dirty trick.

"STABBING FROM BEHIND LIKE THAT IS DIRTY, YOU VIRGIN UNMARRIED OLD WHORE!" yelled Chizuru to Mei with no regret.

Mei's crew yelled in shock at this, Mei's eyes went white with rage and Nami was scared out of her pants.

"Stupid Ero, she could have said anything but that!" said Nami

"Who the fuck are you calling Unmarried!?" yelled Mei.

Mei fired her hand like a cannon at Chizuru, it then went into the cage and got Chizuru in the face, but everyone was shocked to see that it did not cut her, because Chizuru had caught the dagger in her mouth and broke it.

"I am gonna beat your ass, not in the good way!" said Chizuru.

"It's still no good, were all gonna die." Said Nami

"And how exactly are going to beat my ass?" asked Mei

Chizuru grinned at this with a plan in mind

"Erza run away!" yelled Chizuru

Erza was shocked to hear this until she realized Chizuru's plan

"What, your friend comes to get you and you tell her to get lost, you'll die here!" yelled Nami

Erza grinned understanding Chizuru

"Alright." Said Erza.

' _Fuck, why are pirate's so fucking hard to understand, I hate them for it, I better escape myself!'_ thoughtNami.

"I won't let you go, Bara Bara Cannon!" yelled Mei, she fired both dagger filled hands at Erza.

Erza blocked the attack and ran toward the cannon while keeping track of her wound.

"Erza Scarlet is running, you can't run from Captain Mei!" yelled Mei,

When Erza got to the cannon she went to its barrel and used all of her strength to flip it over making it point at Mei and her crew.

"T-They had a plan!" exclaimed Nami.

Mei's crew started to panic and run

"No, they flipped the cannon to kill us and it still has the Mei Lava ball in it!" yelled Mei.

"Nice!" yelled Chizuru,

"I need a light!" said Erza.

Nami snapped out of her thoughts and realized she could help.

"I-I got matches!" answered Nami

"Hurry!" said Erza.

Nami gave the matches to Erza and she lit the fuse

"No!" yelled Mei.

"DUCK!" yelled a pirate.

The cannon fired in Mei's direction destroying a section of the roof and creating a big cloud of dust.

"This is a good time to go," she looked at Nami "hey who are you?" asked Erza.

Nami felt awkward at this, getting Erza's captain captured and nearly killed.

"Um, I-I'm Nami, a thief." Said Nami awkwardly.

Chizuru grinned

"This hot thing is our new navigator. Said Chizuru,

"Shut up, I told you 'no' and should you be concerned about getting out?!" yelled Nami.

Erza got an idea

"No, Chizuru stay where you are." Said Erza,

Using her strength, Erza pick up the cage, but Chizuru objected to this

"Stop, your injured if you keep going your wound is gonna rip open!" said Chizuru

"If it rips it rips." said Erza

"Are you nuts?!" asked Nami.

Erza lifts the cage completely and carries it on her back

"Don't tell me what to do!" said Erza as she walks "Don't say anything to butt in!"

Nami was very surprised to see this, she never expected a pirate to do anything like this for someone.

" _Why, she's doing this for that Ero and their both pirates!?"_ thought Nami.

Mei and the others pirates were still blinded by the smoke cloud, they could not see Erza, Chizuru and Nami make their escape.

"I won't let them go!" yelled Mei, the smoke cleared the three made their escape and were gone. "Damn it where did they go!?"

Mei's crew looked around but could not find them.

"Their gone, Nami, Erza and that cage!" yelled one pirate.

"Even the cage, it took 14 men to carry it here!" yelled a pirate

"The key to the cage is gone too!" yelled keeper of the key to the cage.

Mei's crew looked on the roofs of nearby houses but couldn't see them and even the city streets and couldn't see them. Mei broke several tables and barrels.

"No one, toys or steals from me, you hear me nobody!"Yelled Mei,

" _Especially, not with my heart!"_ thought Mei.

She looked back at her crew

"Who am I?!" asked Mei to her crew.

"Captain 'Lava Heart' Mei!" answered the pirates.

"Now I know they aren't normal thieves, its war now, and I will catch then and use their entrails as pillows!" said Mei with killing intent.

Mei's crew stood up straight like soldiers.

"We are the Lava Mei crew, under our flag we are known for our raids all over the world!" yelled the crew

"Would it be looked down by three dumbass thieves?!" asked Mei.

"No." said Mei's crew

"I can't hear you!" yelled Mei

"NO IT WOULD NOT!" yelled Mei's crew

"We need to teach them a lesson, show them how scary it is to make a pirate crew their enemy, it's time for the beast show!" yelled Mei.

Just as she said that a white tiger walked over to Mei with someone sitting on it, Mei's crew cheered seeing this. This man was Vice Captain Ao the beast trainer.

"Did you call Captain Mei?" asked Ao," May I take Erza Scarlet's head?"

"Take both her lungs if you want, just kill her!" said Mei.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in town**

Erza and Chizuru had made it far away from the pub, Chizuru was still inside the cage and couldn't get out and Erza was still bleeding, but they were further away from the pub.

W-Were far away from the pub, they can't catch us quickly. The escape was fine but this fucking cage is stupid!" yelled Erza

"I know, I can't escape. If they catch us then I can't fight!" said Chizuru.

Erza fell over on her stomach tired.

"Erza!" yelled Chizuru

"D-Damn, I can't go any further, I lost too much blood!" said Erza, she turned her head and saw that a dog was sitting there. "Eh! A dog?"

Chizuru looked and saw that a dog was sitting there not moving at all.

"What, I thought everyone hide, it's not even moving." Said Chizuru, she then started to poke the dog and it bit her, she and the dog then started to fight "Stupid dog, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You Moron do you understand were are in trouble?!" asked Erza

After a few seconds Chizuru fell back exhausted with only the dog still standing (um sitting)

"Stupid dog." Said Chizuru.

"I lost so much blood." Said Erza

Nami showed up and sighed

"Wow, you two are dumb, you know if you hang around here then Mei will find you." Said Nami.

Chizuru and Erza looked over and saw Nami

"Hey it's my puss- I mean navigator." Said Chizuru

"Don't decide that and I know you just about to call me your pussy slave!" yelled Nami

Chizuru shook her head

"Not a slave" Chizuru said

"Whatever, look I just came back to repay you for helping me back there sorry, but I want to let you know" Nami tosses the key on the ground "to steal this I couldn't even grab a cent that they had to get it." Said Nami

"You mean you had that key this whole fucking time… I carried this cage the past 15 blocks" growled Erza weakly and angrily

"The cage key, yes oh I could kiss you again right now!" yelled Chizuru

Nami grinned a bit and blushed

"Like you could ever touch me." Said Nami

"But I want to taste oranges again." Said Chizuru

Nami blushed more, she could not believe she had let Chizuru get under her skin, she shook off her reaction and looked away.

Just as Chizuru was about to get the key the dog picked it up in its mouth and ate it. Nami, Erza and Chizuru were both shocked to see this.

"Stupid dog spit out the key!" said Chizuru as she started to chock the dog

"Hey, don't do anything to Shushu!" yelled and old man from nowhere, the others looked and saw a man who had armor and a spear on his back, he had glasses on and white hair in a wired style, this was Chief Boodle.

"Huh, the dog's owner?" questioned Nami.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Erza

"I'm the chief!" said Boodle.

After introductions Boodle had taken Erza to his house to be healed since it was next door, he explained that Shushu was guarding the store they had stopped in front of.

"It's a pet food store, so he's hungry?" asked Nami

Boodle shook his head

"No, my friend was the owner of the store, ten years ago he opened the story with Shushu though the poor dog would sometimes eat their stock, he died a while back though." Said Boodle.

Nami and Chizuru looked and saw that the dog had some injuries on it.

"That dog, i-it fought some of those pirates and protected from the pirates. But why won't it just leave?" asked Nami

"Because three months before heading to the hospital his owner told him to watch the store, he didn't know he would die." Said Boodle.

"I still don't understand, so Shushu is waiting for his master, but he's dead." Said Nami

"Nami" Nami looked at Chizuru "Shushu already knows his master is dead" Chizuru looked up at her sunhat "this store is his treasure." Said Chizuru.

Boodle nodded

"Yes, though most people don't think that I do, he loved his owner so much that since this is the only thing he left behind Shushu will guard this forever, I tried to take him to shelters" Boodle rolled up his pants leg revealing bite marks "but he just won't go, I the only time he's leaves was to go to the bathroom that's how much he doesn't want to defile this place." Said Boodle

Nami smiled at the dog's resolve and she could understand Shushu, she also understood why Chizuru was so protective of her sunhat, even though she didn't know why it was her treasure, but that didn't excuse her from being the pervert that she was.

"RRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

Suddenly a lion roar was heard, Nami and Boodle panic while Chizuru and the dog just started at each other.

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Nami.

"Crap it's the beast trainer Ao!" yelled Boodle,

Boodle and Nami ran away forgetting that Chizuru and Shushu was still unable to go anywhere.

"Can I have that key back?" asked Chizuru.

In a matter of seconds Ao had arrived on his tiger before the caged Chizuru,

"Well I found one bitch, I am Ao, a member of Mei's crew" Ao's tiger then growled at Chizuru "looks like you were abandoned and you almost got away, stupid girl." Said Ao

"What the heck are you supposed to be, a Cyclops?" asked Chizuru making fun of the fact Ao was wearing an eye patch.

"How dare you, I'll have you know that I lost this eye trying to be a ninja!" yelled Ao

"That makes you look even stupider." Said Chizuru

"Shuddup!" yelled Ao

Boodle and Nami were looked from the side of a building at what was happening,

"She really wants to die doesn't she?" asked Nami.

"I am the beast tamer, no animal on the planet can disobey me, even that dog." Said Ao

Ao climbed off his tiger and walked over to the dog, he tried to pet it only to have the dog bite his hand, he let go and retreated to the top of his tiger

"See I told the dog to bite me." Said Ao,

"That's a big ass lie." Said Chizuru.

Ao and his tiger got made

"Look, tell me where Erza Scarlet is and I will let you live." Said Ao in a threatening voice

"Fuck off Cyclopes and for the record Erza lost her eye too and she's still cooler than you!" yelled Chizuru

"Kill her Shiro!" yelled Ao.

Shiro clawed and bit at the cage tearing it apart, Nami and Boodle saw this and got scared

"That tiger tore open the cage like paper!" Yelled Nami

"She's dead!" said Boodle

Chizuru managed to slip out of the cage as Shiro broke the cage open.

"Yes!" but the tiger then knocked her into a building," shit!" yelled Chizuru,

"Hmph, Instant death, lets to the same to Erza to increase my reputation." Said Ao, but he looked and saw that Shiro was growling and looking down at the dog.

"A pet-food store, well then eat Shiro." Said Ao. Shushu was growling back at the tiger to defend the store.

Chizuru rubbed her head in confusion and surprise.

"Wow, looks like I got knocked through the building, at least I'm out of that cage," she then blushed and got hearts in her eyes," now to get that hot woman as my navigator, cause turns out she's not that bad!" yelled Chizuru in glee.

In a few short moments Nami and Boodle caught up to Chizuru and were surprised to see that she had survived.

"You still alive!" exclaimed Boodle.

"How did you survive that?!" asked Nami,

"It wasn't much, wait you two just stood there and watched?" asked Chizuru.

Nami adverted her eyes embarrassed and looked at the wrecked building

"Just look, you got smashed through a whole building but you look perfectly fine!" yelled Nami,

"Aw, you do think I'm hot after all." said Chizuru with hearts in her eyes

"Not that kind of fine." Said Nami.

Back at the pet-food shop Ao and Shiro were looking down at Shushu as he was barking at them, Shiro merely growled in response to this.

"This stupid dog can't be this place's guard, stupid mongrel." Said Ao

Shiro swiped his claws and knocked Shushu away and injuring him, but when Shiro tried to get into the shop Shushu bit his leg, Shiro knocked him away. Shushu continued to do this only thinking about how he and his master loved this shop. As he stood before Shiro bloody and injured he still refused to back down.

"Mutt, still trying to attack, maybe there's food or treasure inside that store." Said Ao

Shushu kept attacking and getting knocked down by Shiro with only a set of words in mind, the last words his master ever said to him:

" _I'm going to the hospital, mind the shop while I'm gone."_

Chizuru started to walk away from Boodle and Nami.

"I'm going to see Erza, that tiger guy is after her" she winked at Nami "I'll be back for you." Said Chizuru

Nami blushed a bit but shook it off.

"You're an idiot, that tiger will eat you!" Yelled Boodle.

Chizuru shook her head

"I'll be fine, I'll be back for my Navigator." Said Chizuru

Nami sighed at this, too tired to respond. Chizuru then ran off.

When Chizuru went around the corner she heard Shushu barking loudly and that the Pet-Food store was on fire, as it burned Shushu was barking at the fire to make it run away. Chizuru felt a huge pin in her heart, she felt this dog's pain, she looked close and saw that the dog was crying, this store was his treasure. Chizuru walked over to the burning pet-shop, Shushu looked up at Chizuru, he tried to have a threatening face while his face was wet with tears.

"This blows." Said Chuzuru, she quickly took in some air "Gum Gum Balloon!"

Chizuru's body got big and round like a balloon, luckily her clothes didn't tear, she blew all the air out of her mouth creating a typhoon of wind, it almost blew the dog back, it had put out the fire completely. Sadly the shop was still destroyed and Chizuru was still pissed, she walked away after Ao and his tiger Shiro.

Ao and Shiro were trying to find Erza, after they set the shop on fire, Shiro had a box of pet-food in its mouth as a treasure of battle. Ao was looking at his arm seeing the bite mark that Shushu had given him.

"Stupid mutt, how dare it bite me, I'm glad I burned that place!" said Ao.

They continued to look for Erza until Chizuru appeared several meters in front of them, Ao was upset to see Chizuru alive.

"Didn't you die from that hit bitch?!" Ao asked,

"Nope, I'm a rubber woman, so that won't kill me." Said Chizuru.

"Did you get hit on the head as a child, what does being a rubber woman mean, I think I'll just send you to the Next world, Shiro!" yelled Ao,

Ao then jumped off Shiro and the tiger attacked Chizuru, but Chizuru only smiled,

"You think I'm afraid of that?" asked Chizuru.

Chizuru then crossed her arms together and made them spin together like a corkscrew and grabbed Shiros mouth, Chizuru then lifted Shiro and the tiger started to spin

"Gum Gum," she then slammed Shiro into the ground as he spun" Hammer!" yelled Chizuru.

Shiro was head first in the ground and knocked out. Ao was shocked to see this.

"H-How is this possible!?" yelled Ao

"I hate stupid questions" she grabbed Ao with her stretchy arm "I ate" her arm retracted pulling Ao to her "A devil" she lariat Ao's neck, she spun and around and punched him into the ground while in the air "fruit!" yelled Chizuru

"Acck!" yelled Ao in pain

"That was for Shushu and for being stupid, seriously how surprising is it that I ate a devil fruit!" said Chizuru.

Back at the burned pet-food shop Shushu was still sitting in front of the store, Nami and Boodle had finally arrived there and saw what had happened, but the one who was the angriest about this was Nami. Her opinion about Chizuru had started to get better but seeing this made her hate pirates more, made her hate Chizuru.

"Fucking pirate, always taking what is precious to others and just destroying them!" said Nami angrily.

*Step* *Step* *Step*

Nami and Boodle looked and saw that Chizuru had come back with a box of Pet food in her hands, but instead of being relieved Nami got angry.

"Oh, its Ms. Pirate, I had some hopes that you were killed by that tiger." Said Nami with no regret.

"Hey you don't mean that." Said Boodle.

"You know I was actually starting to like you, but who am I kidding, get the fuck out of here before you get your raider buddies here, go to fucking hell you bitch!" yelled Nami.

"Seriously, I have still done nothing to you, what did I tell you when I was tied up, plus don't talk down to me because I really doubt you can hurt me." Said Chizuru.

"What, you want to fight you bitch, then come on!" yelled Nami

Boodle had to hold her back from trying to attack Chizuru.

Chizuru walked over to Shushu and placed a box in front of him, she sat next to him

"Sorry buddy, that was all I could get back, if you believe me the others were all eaten by that tiger." Said Chizuru.

Nami was shocked to see this.

' _She went and fought that tiger, all for that dog?'_ thought Nami.

"You got injured real bad to protect this place, well I didn't see it but I can tell that you fought hard." Said Chizuru.

Shushu took the box in his mouth and started to walk away from the shop for the first time in ages, he stopped and looked back at Chizuru and barked at her.

"You're welcome." Said Chizuru.

Nami smiled at this, she supposed she was wrong about Chizuru, she owed her an apology later.

* * *

 **Mei's HQ**

Ao and Shiro were before Mei injured beyond belief, then entire crew was in shock that Mei's Vice Captain had lost.

"That bitch, how dare she, my crew will not be humiliated any longer, prepare the cannon and a dozen Mei Lava balls we'll blow this town to Hell and beyond!" yelled Mei.

Ao bowed in apology to his captain.

"Forgive me Captain Mei." said Ao, he was very tired and on the verge of passing out. "T-The one who beat me was not Erza, but the sunhat girl."

"What, how the hell did she beat you, she's just a bitch!" yelled Mei.

" _I-I must tell Captain that the girls is a rubber woman."_ thought Ao,

"C-Captain that girl" Ao started to black out,' is a r-r-ru….woman." said Ao before passing out.

Many of the crew members wondered what Ao was trying to say.

"I can't believe she fought him so recklessly, so she's a rough woman, which pisses me off!" yelled Mei "Prepare the cannon to fire and obliterate the village!"

The crew was getting ready but Ao was crying in silence because his Captain did not understand.

* * *

 **The Villager's Shelter**

The Villagers were all hiding in the shelter, but due to fate Shushu had walked all the way there, when the villagers saw him they greeted him.

"Shushu, it's good to see you're alright, everyone was worried." Said a villager.

"Look at his body, those pirates must have hurt him real bad, I better treat those." Said the vet.

"What happened to the chief, he went to give Shushu food but instead Shushu came back alone?" asked a Villager.

"Did something happen to the chief?" asked a Village girl.

"Not sure, but those pirates are still there, so were not going, let's just hope Boodle didn't do anything stupid." Said a Villager.

* * *

 **Village**

Nam had finally worked the nerve to go over to Chizuru, she then gave her a kiss on the forehead making the girl blush. Boodle wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the now burnt down pet store caught in his thoughts.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry for how a treated you, I guess you were right, I shouldn't have judged you just because you were a pirate." Said Nami with a sincere tone.

Chizuru grinned at this and stood up.

"Well it's all fair, you've been through a lot so not liking pirates is understandable." Said Chizuru.

"Yeah, but your different." Said Nami in a shy tone which would throw people off because if anything Nami is never shy.

"Really, I'm curious how am I different?" Chizuru asked,

"Well your nicer." Said Nami

"And?" asked Chizuru as she walked a bit closer

"You're strong and nuts in a good way." Said Nami.

"And?" asked Chizuru who had moved in front of Nami and was close to her

"I-I guess your cute." Said Nami.

"Really, thank you." Said Chizuru

Chizuru leaned in and kissed Nami on the lips, Nami just took the kiss. Nami was actually glad Chizuru did it, but out of nowhere Chizuru broke from the kiss.

"Question though, are you really an exhibitionist?" asked Chizuru,

"MY SEXUAL ORIENTATION AND FETISHES ARE NONE OF YOU CONCERN!" yelled Nami embarrassed

"SO that's a 'yes' wow that's actually pretty cool, but how would you like it if we did it and Erza jerked off watching us." said Chizuru into Nami's ear.

"E-Erza is a futa?" asked Nami

Chizuru nodded and this caused Nami's imagination to go wild.

* * *

 **Nami's imagination**

 **Nami is bent over while Erza is slamming her large veiny cock into her ass. Nami was fingering herself while Erza was fucking her. Erza grabbed Nami by her hips and was digging her nails into her to keep her grip while her balls slapped Nami's body as she thrusted**

 **"More cock, give me more bitch!" ordered Nami**

 **"SHUT UP!" yelled Erza as she slammed harder into Nami.**

 **Erza then takes one of her hands and grabs her by her hair and pulls hard forcing Nami to arch her back. Erza doesn't stop, she pistons her cock in Nami's anal hole until both of her ass cheeks redden. Just then Erza feels her ballsack tighten and knows she's going to cum.**

 **"I'm going to cum!" yelled Erza**

 **She then fires** **a rope of cum inside of Nami's anal cavity, she pulls her cock out and still shooting cums until the pressure lessens. Nami** **lies on the floor tired, she looks over and sees Chizuru who was masturbating as Erza was fucking her like a wild animal. Nami flips on her back and Chizuru walks over to her.**

 **"What a nice chair." said Chizuru seductively. Nami was confused by that statement but soon Chizuru sits on Nami's face while her mouth was open, cutting off the oxygen.**

 **Nami tries to throw Chizuru off but the redhead wraps her legs around the young girl's neck. As Nami struggled Chizuru relished in the feeling of Nami's mouth, her teeth and even her spit. She then slapped Nami's pussy as hard as she could making the girl muffle scream, the vibration of the scream was sent into Chizur's cunt making the pirate moan.**

 **"Oh yes!" said Chizuru. She looks over and sees Erza masturbating and fingering herself.**

 **"Making me watch you get fucked, take responsibility for trying to make me into a Cuckquean!" yelled Chizuru, she then rocked her lower body grinding her pussy on Chizuru's face. This continued until Nami surrendered.**

* * *

Nami snapped out of it, she knew that she had other things to worry about. She gently pushed Chizuru away from her and shook her head,

"No, just no." said Nami a bit sad.

"AHHHHHH!"" screamed Boodle.

"I'm sick of this shit, these pirate hurt Shushu, they wrecked our village that we built when the last one was destroyed, I'm fighting!" yelled Boodle.

Chizuru smiled at this, Nami was worried.

"B-Boodle calm down." Said Nami

"Calm down, I didn't become the chief 40 years ago just to watch my home be trampled!" yelled Boodle.

Just as he yelled Mei fired a cannon ball at Boodle's home making it explode.

"My house!" yelled Boodle

"Oh no Erza was in there!" yelled Chizuru.

They all ran over to what were now the ruins of Boodle's home.

"S-She died, the girl with the eye patch died?" asked Boodle to himself.

"Erza speak to me!" yelled Chizuru.

When the smoke cleared Erza was appeared, she was trying to waive away the dust and coughed slightly

"Stop yelling, I'm fine, that was a fucked up way to wake me up though." Said Erza

Erza got on her feet, Chizuru ran over to her and kissed her.

"Thank god, don't scare me!" yelled Chizuru

Chizuru started kissing her multiple times until Erza kissed her back, Chizuru let a small moan escape her lips.

"How is it that you survived?" asked Nami

Erza merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't stand it anymore" Boodle took his spear into his hands "I will not allow that bitch to soil my home and other lives any longer, I refuse to let my Village be treated this way!" Yelled Boodle, he started to run towards Mei base "I'm fighting Mei right now!"

Nami grabbed Boodle to stop him

"Are you crazy, those bastards are insane, its reckless!" yelled Nami

Boodle looked back at Nami

"I know it is!" said Boodle with tears in his eyes.

Nami was put off to see this and so was Erza and Chizuru.

Boodle jerked his arm away from Nami and ran off to Mei's HQ

"H-He was crying." Said Nami

Erza grinned

"Despite my injury this place is starting to feel more enjoyable." Said Erza

Chizuru started to laugh.

"I was already having fun." Said Chizuru,

"How can you both still laugh?" asked Nami

"Well that aside you don't have to worry, I won't let the old man die." Said Chizuru

"Why are so relaxed at a time like this, where the hell does your confidence come from!?" asked Nami.

"Were heading for the Grand Line, so were going after that map again." Said Chizuru

Nami just turned around and scoffed

"You really want to die don't you." Said Nami

Chizuru had an idea

"How about this, we make a deal." Said Chizuru

Nami turned back to Chizuru with curiosity.

"A deal?" questioned Erza

"I'm listening." Said Nami,

"Temporally join our crew and help us get the map back and we'll help you earn the huge amount of cash you need to buy out that Village." Said Chizuru holding her hand out.

Nami thought about it, she needed the map anyway and Chizuru did say temporary.

"Fine" she knocked Chizuru's hand away "but I won't be a pirate, so were not 'partners' and were just 'cooperating' to get what we want." Said Nami,

"And we can also fuck." Said Chizuru.

"Get your head out of the gutter, you're not taking my virginity!" Yelled. Nami

"That will be hard for you too, since you liked to be watched, exhibitionist" Said Chizuru.

"S-Seriously?" asked Erza,

"Not you too, wait you can't go your injured!" yelled Nami

"Not anymore, besides I want payback, all I did in that fight was get hurt." Said Erza.

The three started to walk toward Mei's HQ

"Alright, let's go!" yelled Chizuru.

* * *

 **All right, I hoop you liked that one**

 **Be sure to Review and Favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this is Asakura Honsho with another chapter of Pirate Queen**

 **Moka Mcdowell: Asakura Honsho does not own bleach, one piece, any anime or franchise mentioned in this story.**

 **Asakura Honsho: Thank you Moka for the help.**

* * *

 **Chizuru vs Mei**

Mei and her crew were preparing another cannon loaded with another Mei Lava ball, Boodle was standing outside of the pub with his spear in hand and murder in his eyes, but Mei had not yet noticed him with the need of wanting to blow the entire village to kingdom come.

"Captain, the next Mei Lava ball has been loaded!" yelled a pirate.

"Perfect, get ready to fire again!" yelled Mei.

"Lava Bitch MEI , come and face me!" yelled Boodle from below.

Mei and her crew looked down and saw Boodle looking up at them.

"Who the hell are you, did you call me?" asked Mei. Boodle then pointed his spear at Mei's face.

"I am the Village Chief, I am Chief Boodle, come down so I may fight you!" yelled Boodle. Suddenly a tall boy stepped forward in interest, but the rest of the crew laughed in disrespect at Boodle's challenge.

"Bwha Ha HA HA HA HA HA!" said one pirate.

"Poodle head is gonna fight Captain Mei, he'll die!" said a drunk pirate.

"In that case let him die!" yelled a pirate. A pirate then walked towards Mei

"Captain Mei!" said the pirate. Mei turned around and saw Chojuro standing behind her with a sword made out of shark skin.

"Chojuro, what is it?" asked Mei, Chojuro then bowed.

"Let me handle this small fry ma'am." Said Chojuro, the crew then cheered.

"Yes, its Chojuro-san's battle show!" cheered a pirate.

He jumped high in the air like he had flown and landed on a guard rail with his sword out, a blade tipped top spinning on it and a dagger twirling in the other hand.

"No, he called for me, so stand down." Said Mei.

Chojuro and the crew got downhearted by this, Mei then looked down at Boodle

"Why do you want to fight me, to be my husband cause I ain't into that?" asked Mei

"Hell no gross, I came to get my village back, to fight for my treasure and kill you before you can destroy it!" yelled Boodle.

Mei was a bit confused, but she started to laugh,

"Treasure, when you talk about treasure your supposed to mean jewels, cash or gold, but this backwater shit sack treasure, what a joke!" yelled Mei.

Boodle then got mad.

"Don't mess with me, if you hadn't come here then I would never realize how much I love this place, now face me you whore!" yelled Boodle.

Mei pointed her hand at Boodle.

"Come down from there!" said Boodle

Meu fired her hand at Boodle's neck and started choking him

"No." Said Mei.

"AHHHH!" uttered Boodle as he was being choked, he tried to hit Mei's hand but it hurt his neck instead.

" _You monster!"_ thought Boodle.

"If this village means that much to you then prepare to become dust with it!" yelled Mei

"Damn you, fight me not my village!" yelled Boodle

"Blow it to smithereens!" said Mei with sadism

"Damn you!" yelled Boodle.

Just as Mei was about to fire the cannon she felt something touching her dismembered hand, she looked at saw that Chizuru had pulled it of Boodle's neck saving him.

"Sunhat!" yelled Mei.

Chizuru smiled and looked up at Mei,

"Hey honey, I came to kick your fine ass!" said Chizuru, she put Boodle down.

Mei retracted her arm and lodged it back onto her socket.

"You came here without a plan, stupid trollop!" yelled Mei.

Nami and Erza came closer behind Chizuru.

"Remember I just want that map, you two can do whatever you want to her." Said Nami.

"I know." Said Erza, while she was getting her three swords ready and putting on her red ribbon. Chizuru then licked her lips with ideas of intense lesbian sex.

"Hmm WHatever I want huh?" she uttered SHe then shook her head.

"NO no Chizuru she's a fuck shit!" said Chizuru

Just then Boodle got on his feet and reached for his spear.

"STAY OUT OF THIS," Nami, Chizuru and Erza looked at him," I AM THE ONE WHO MUST PROTECT THIS PLACE DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Yelled Boodle, but suddenly Chizuru pushed Boodle's face into a wall as hard as she could knocking him out.

Nami was shocked to see Chizuru attack Boodle, she looked over to see Erza apparently didn't care

"Y-You witch, what did you do that to Boodle for!?" asked Nami in anger and annoyance.

Chizuru shrugged her shoulder,

"He's safer asleep, even if I had to make him kiss a wall." Said Chizuru with no regret.

Erza nodded in agreement.

"Smart thinking, you saw how he acted, he was bound to do something reckless, he needs to stay down." Said Erza, but Nami was still mad.

"Are you insane, you could have just knocked him out like a sane person, the wall was unneeded!" yelled Nami frantically.

Chizuru looked back up at the pub, she then smiled with an idea in mind.

"HEY, YOU UNMARRIED, HAG BITCH VIRGIN SKANK!" yelled Chizuru.

The moment Chizuru said that, Mei's eyes went white with anger, her crew, Nami and even Erza were shocked and scared, because they were on the opposing side of the cannon.

"FIRE THE MEI LAVA BALL CANNON BALL!"yelled Mei, the cannon the fired, VANISH!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" asked Nami getting out of the way.

"Chizuru move it!" said Nami.

Chizuru merely put her hand on her sunhat and grinned with Erza standing prepared.

"I'm gonna be the Pirate Queen, a cannon can't kill me, so I'm not moving." Said Chizuru.

When the cannon ball got closer Chizuru took in a large amount of air,

"Gomu Gomu" her body the expanded like a balloon and caught the cannon ball," Balloon!" said Chizuru, everyone was wide eyed at this, Mei's Lava Cannon ball was bounced back at Mei and her crew.

"It's a return fire!" yelled one of the pirates.

"Rubber balloon?" asked Nami. Erza then answered not looking at Nami.

"Rubber girl." she said.

The cannon ball hit the pub blowing it into smithereens, Nami was completely shocked to see this and only came to one assumption,

"Y-You ate a devil fruit didn't you!?" asked Nami.

"Yep and now their numbers are down, this is gonna be easy!" said Chizuru.

"So much for blowing us up, I should've tried to knock it back myself." Said Erza.

When the dust cleared they could see Mei holding up two members of her crew to shield her from the blast and Chojuro had done the same with Shiro, Ao's tiger.

"Damn them, using their own crew as a shield!" said Nami.

"Definitely a turn off, but not too much." said CHizuru. Nami then smacked Chizuru in the back of her head

Mei dropped her two dead crew members,

"This is the worst type of humiliation I've faced in years, all this in my own turf." Said Mei.

Just then Ao rose from the rubble of the pub, surviving the blast from the explosion.

"Damn, what happened, I must have been unconscious." Said Ao

Chojuro turned his head back to Ao.

"Ao-san, your still alive." Said Chojuro.

Ao then looked and saw how Chojuro was holding Shiro.

"You piranha, what have you done to Shiro?!" asked Ao

Chojuro tossed Shiro on the ground near Ao.

"Well you see, I was afraid of getting hurt so I used him as a shield." Said Chojuro awkwardly, Ao quickly went to Shiro's aid.

"Shiro are you alright?" asked Ao as his tiger coughed up smoke

Chojuro looked at him and smiled revealing his sharp teeth and Shiro hid behind some rubble in fear of him, Ao was about to say something but he saw Chizuru and panicked.

"AAHH, Captain, watch out for that girl, she ate the devil fruit and now she's a rubber woman!" said Ao

Mei got mad, she grabbed Ao by the shirt with her floating hand and threw him at Chizuru,

"You cyclops, why did you wait till now to tell me?!" Yelled Mei

"But I tried!"yelled then threw Ao at Chizuru angrily.

He flew over to Chizuru, but she kicked him in the face launching him away, from her and to Nami, Nami even had to jump to dodge him.

"Back off!" yelled Chizuru. "The fight starts now!"

Chojuro pointed his sword at Chizuru.

"Get ready to die, I must avenge my crew!" said Chojuro,

"BUt he used one of them as a shield." said Nami awkwardly. he

Chojuro toward her and tried to stab her face , but Erza moved in front of her and blocked the attack with her blades.

"If it's a fight of the sword then I will be your opponent." Said Erza, Chojuro got scared.

" _Crap, Erza Scarlet, I can't beat her with a sword!"_ thought Chojuro.

Chizuru was also confident that Erza would win, but she looked down at Erza's wound and saw that it was throbbing a bit.

"Erza stop, you need to stop, your still injured let me fight instead." Said Chizuru with worry

Chojuro looked and saw that Erza was injured.

" _That's it, the captain stabbed her, meaning I have a chance!"_ Thought Chojuro, he opened his mouth letting out scolding hot water to hit Erza's face.

"Water trick: Hell water!" yelled Chojuro

Erza jumped back to avoid more water, but when she did Chojuro dashed at her and kicked her in her wound, hard.

"AHH!" Yelled Nami as she closed her eyes and Chizuru merely gasped,

"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Erza, she fell back in pain "Damn it!"

Chojuro just chuckled

"What's wrong, I didn't kick you too hard." said Chojuro sadistically.

"Bastard, aiming in the wounded area!" said Nami in anger.

Chojuro ignored Nami and pulled put a jug of water, he then poured water on his sword, stuck it into the ground and twirled it at high speeds kicking up dust,

"Water trick: Shark mist madness!" said Chojuro.

As the cloud of dust blinded Erza she was not amazed,

"This is a trick, just kicking up dust like a fool." Said Erza.

Then out of nowhere Chojuro appeared and swung his blade down at Erza only for her to block it with her two swords, but when she blocked it Chojuro kicked her in her wound again and this time harder sending her to the ground.

"AAHCK!" yelled Erza, Chojuro stood above her with a smile, Nami got angrier but Chizuru just watched

"What's wrong, a woman rolling around in the mud is unsightly." Said Chojuro.

"That bastard did it twice!" yelled Nami.

Chojuro held his blade in the air ready to swing it down to kill Erza

"This happened because that girl's power brought things to pieces, even if you are the "Oni Pirate Hunter" you need to die anyway." Said Chojuro

Chojuro tried to swing his blade down to Erza's neck, but Erza quickly got up and hit Chojuro in the face with the guard of her katana sending him back several feet, seeing this surprised Nami. Chizuru smiled and Mai was shocked. Chizuru turned her head to Nami and smiled.

"That's why I didn't help, a good woman won't stay down." Said Chizuru.

Erza gritted her teeth and looked at Chojuro.

"Did you have fun tearing up my wound little boy?" asked Erza, then in a swift motion she cut her wound with her own sword, shedding her own blood, shocking the others.

"What, she cut herself!?" said Chojuro.

Nami cupped her mouth and gasped

"S-She's insane!" said Nami.

Erza took in a deep breath puffing up her cheeks with oxygen and breathed out.

"I am to become the world's best swordswoman" she put her third blade into her mouth "so now that my condition is to your liking I'll show you the difference between you and I." Said Erza with a smile.

Chojuro got very scared while Chizuru had hearts in her eyes.

"Erza is so hot!" said Chizuru

Nami looked at Chizuru wondering how a girl could think with her crotch, but she turned her attention back to Erza, she watched as Erza flinched from time to time from the pain.

"Watching her makes me think she's going to collapse!" said Nami.

"I won't lose to anyone who calls themselves a sword fighter, not even once!" said Erza.

Chojuro gulped and pointed his sword at Erza.

"T-That's some determination you have there, but don't worry when you die you can use your injury as an excuse." Said Chojuro.

Erza turned her arms so that each of the two blades in her hands would point straight down to the ground.

"Fuck you, losing against you with such a tiny flesh wound means I wasn't meant to live" Said Erza.

Just then Nami looked at the wrecked pub, and had an idea in mind, she then touched Chizuru on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it?" asked Chizuru, Nami pointed at the wreckage that was the pub.

"There was a warehouse that got destroyed when you wrecked their pub, their treasure is probably in there and the map is still with Mei, but all the pirates are still unconscious so I'm gonna loot them for all they've got" she then turned her back to Chizuru "since whether you win or not doesn't matter to me, but if you manage to do your part and get the map then lets "cooperate" when that happens." Said Nami.

Chizuru then smiled and blushed as red as a tomato

"Sure, but can't we just fuck?" asked Chizuru.

"Yeah, sure, anyway I'm going, good luck in you fight!" said Nami as she ran off in a rush.

"Thanks." Said Chizuru.

Chojuro pulled out sea shells and threw them at Erza.

"Water trick: Ocean shuriken!" yelled Chojuro

Erza prepared counter, but when she did Chojuro ran up a wall. Erza quickly cut the shells, but she looked up to see Chojuro in the air with his sword pointed at her.

"Water Trick: Whale's tear!" said Chojuro

"Is that a doplhin jump, he's way up there!" said Chizuru.

Chojuro began to fall toward Erza, Mei pointed her arm at Erza.

"Bara Bara Cannon" she fired her hand at Erza "I'll hold her still, then you kill her!" yelled Mei

"You bitch!" yelled Erza.

Just as Mei's hand was closing in and Chojuro was close to killing her Chizuru appeared and stomped on Mei's hand stopping it, Erza saw this and smiled.

"AHH, how dare you step on my elegant hand!" yelled Mei

"Don't interfere you wretch!" said Chizuru as she stepped on Mei's hand.

"Doesn't matter, I don't need the captain's help!" yelled Chojuro as he closed In on his target, Erza crossed her arms together and the moment that Chojuro got close she jumped back and slashed through him

"Oni Giri!" said Erza, As she cut him down,

"Chojuro!" yelled Mei angrily.

As Chojuro fell to the ground bleeding he had only one thing to say.

"Why, why did I have to lose to a bitch thief!?" asked Chojuro as he fell unconscious

Erza took off her ribbon and tied it around her neck.

"I'm not a thief, I'm a fucking pirate!" she fell to the ground tired "Chizuru, its your turn now, I need to rest." Said Erza exhausted, Chizuru smiled ready to fight,

"No problem, next thing you sleep with will be me!" said Chizuru

Mei was a bit put off by what Erza had said.

"What, you girls are pirates?!" asked Mei, Chizuru nodded.

"Yeah, so give me the map to the Grand Line." Chizuru demanded

"Listen girl, the Grand Line isn't somewhere greenhorns are meant to go, it's not for sightseeing and frolicking." Said Mei, Chizuru shook her head

"Nope, I'm gonna be Pirate Queen and, get all the treasure, fun and women possible." Said Chizuru.

"What, you bitch if you're the Pirate Queen then I'm the Goddess, I'm the one who will get all the treasure in the world including One Piece!" yelled Mei

Chizuru took a fighting stance preparing to fight.

"I'm won't take advice from a fractured woman like you!" said Chizuru ready to fight.

"I'm getting sick of you talking to me like that you Gaki," Mei looked closer at Chizuru's sunhat "seeing your sunhat, it just reminds me of a blond haired tramp I knew, that little whore Tsunade!" said.

"What, you know Tsunade?" Asked Chizuru

Mei smiled at her interest.

"Oh, why do you want to know?" asked Mei.

"Tell me where she is, are you playing stupid or can you answer?!" asked Chizuru.

"Hey shut up, I don't know, and besides," Mei stomped and a knife popped out of the tip of her shoe "I'm not nice enough to tell you, now I think since you made of rubber knives can hurt you." Said Mei.

"Oh shit." Said Chizuru.

Mei smiled darkly

"Bara Bara" she twisted her lower half and separated her waist and legs "windmill!" said Mei

Chizuru jumped back dodging the attack, but Mei threw her knives at her as she jumped in midair, as the knives closed Mei smiled

"Escape is impossible!" said Mei.

"You sure 'bout that?" said Chizuru, she stretched to lamp post avoiding the attack.

"That's a playful ability you posses." Said Mei

Chizuru let go of the light post and drew her fist back.

"Thanks, Gum Gum" she punched "Pistol!" said Chizuru

Chizuru's arm stretched for Mei's body, but Mei dodged the attack, Chizuru's hand the grabbed a window sill, Mei brought her knives up to cut off Chizuru's hand.

"Too bad, these attacks leave you wide open, I'll tear it off!" said Mei, but Chizuru was flying toward her ready to lariat Mei.

"Gomu Gomu" before she could hit Mei's head popped off" Scythe!" yelled Chizuru, but she missed the target and crashed into rubble.

Mei turned her head to Chizuru as she came out of the rubble.

"Ha, stupid bitch!" said Mei.

"Damned section fruit!" said Chizuru.

As the two were fighting Nami was watching in shock at their abilities.

"This is nuts, it's like I'm in a dream, not the good kind!" said Nami. Mei's crew were all pretending to be passed out so that they wouldn't get hurt, they knew that this fight wasn't for them and they would end up dead. Mei Pointed her arm at Chizuru.

"Bara Bara Cannon!" said Mei, she fired her arm and three blades at Chizuru, but the young girl caught the attack, like Mei planned.

"Separate!" yelled Mei, her wrist then separated from her arm and went past Chizuru's face, cutting her and her hat in one go causing Chizuru to fall back. She got up, but as her cheek was cut she noticed that her sunhat had torn slightly and she looked over at Mei with a face full of hatred and malice.

"YOU BITCH, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY TREASURE!" yelled Chizuru.

Nami was watching when she heard Chizuru and remembered what Chizuru first said about it.

' _I-I never thought I'd see her so pissed'_ Thought Nami.

Mei made her arm levitate behind her as Chizuru was distracted,

"Oh, so it's your treasure, you half of a woman answer this question" she made her hand rocket over to Chizuru's sunhat ad pierced it "then why didn't you protect it!" yelled Mei.

Chizuru looked as her greatest possession was damaged with her only thoughts to when Tsunade first gave it to her. Mei held it in her hands and dropped it to the ground and started stomping on it.

"How can such a raggedy thing be a treasure!" yelled Mei and then she started laughed

Chizuru started running at Mei with killing intent.

"How dare you, I swore to become the Pirate Queen, that's my gift from Tsunade!" said Chizuru.

"So this did belong to her, me and that skank were part of the same crew starting out, while I worked she chased and fucked women like a horny rabbit!" said Mei.

Chizuru got ready to lariat Mei.

"She's a great woman" to avoid the attack Mei popped her head off, but Chizuru kicked her in the vagina "you're nothing like her!" yelled Chizuru.

Mei was sent her back several feet. Chizuru went over to her hat and wiped the dirt off.

"You bitch!" yelled Chizuru. She then pinned down Mei and started punching her face multiple times "I can't believe you did that I'll hurt you," she then started pinching and stretching Mei's cheeks "don't you ever say that you were on the same crew, you hear me!" yelled Chizuru.

Mei tried to talk while she was being pinched.

"Listen you gaki, I don't know what kind of thing you two had, but I'll talk about her how I want" she then brought up her arms "Bara Bara"

"Shut" she punched Mei "up!" yelled Chizuru.

Mei's crew watched as this happened, but choose not to interfere because they knew that this was when their captain's true power would appear. Meanwhile Nami was watching the fight so entranced and fascinated that she had not looked for any treasure.

"AH! What am I doing, I have to take a butt load of treasure and get going!" said Nami to herself, she went on her way.

* * *

 **Villager's Shelter Place**

"It's too strange, why hasn't the chief come back yet?" asked a Villager.

One of the Villagers saw how worried everyone was and decided that he needed to check on Boodle.

"That man, making us worry like this, I'm checking on him!" said the Villager.

"Let us go with you." Said another villagers.

"What, no Mei's crew is there!" said the first.

"That's why we have to go, how can villagers not protect their village!" said a villager, he looked and saw that they all had weapons in their hands.

" Fine, do what you want." Said the first with a sigh

* * *

 **Village**

"I will never forgive that woman, even today no one has ever made me so fucking mad!" yelled Mei.

"Will you shut it, what the hell could someone like Tsunade do to piss you off?" asked Chizuru.

"That bitch took a large amount of treasure from me!" said Mei as she told the story of how Tsunade curse her so, it was also the story of how she had first eaten the Bara Bara fruit.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Somewhere on a Ship in the West Blue there was a ship that was sailing with a well-known captain at the helm, but at the moment there were two people who were making a ruckus, trainee pirates, Tsunade the skirt chasing young girl that no member of the crew dared to touch and Lava hot-headed Mei who had dreams of marriage and who no member of the crew wanted to touch.

"North!" Yelled Mei.

"South!" yelled Tsunade

"Hey there at it again, this is getting fun to watch!" said one of the pirates.

"Place your bets on who'll win the catfight!" one said with a big laugh.

"I'm tell you the North Pole is Coldest you cunt!" yelled Mei.

The two started to beat each other up and the crew laughed, but the Captain's 1st crew member walked over to then and hit them both on the head making them stop.

"Shut up, I don't see what the North or South Pole has anything to do with the both of you, when your less of bitches then go there yourselves (But the south is colder)" said the 1st mate.

"Hey, Vessel coming from the North-west!" said a pirate in the crow's nest. The other pirates then got ready for battle, Tsunade got her sword ready while Mei got her two daggers for fighting.

"Finally!" said Mei.

"You seem excited Mei." Said Tsunade with a chuckle.

Mei nodded.

"Of course, were gonna loot a ship and that means treasure!" said Mei.

"I guess that's okay." Said Tsunade.

"You guess, see this is what's wrong, you and the others don't take treasure seriously enough!' said Mei.

 _"If I'm rich then I can find a nice woman!"_ thought Mei.

When the raid began, the crew fought and started defeating the enemy, but while the crew was busy, Mei had found something incredibly important (to her) it was a treasure map, it was her fist time seeing it and she was so excited she could orgasm.

" _Incredible, it's a map,"_ she looked and saw the crew finishing up _," they won't notice if I take it!"_ thought Mei.

Later that day the crew celebrated a joyous victory but as they did Mei was looking over at the map she had found, but Tsunade came in the room and she and Mei decided to have a drink together, as they did they talked about their views, Tsunade's being seeing the world and fucking as many women as possible and Mei's being money and marriage. Mei mocked Tsunade saying that she could never be her crew member and Tsunade stated that it was best since they thought so differently.

Then out of curiosity Mei asked what sort of treasure they found in the raid, Tsunade said it was a devil fruit, they didn't know what it did or if it was real, but the myth was that if you eat a devil fruit you get a crazy power but can never swim again, Mei knew that it would a be a stupid thing to do, eating such a fruit, but that's when Tsunade said something that flipped a switch.

"Yeah, it has its weakness, but from what I heard people pay 100 million beli for it" Mei gasped "can you imagine?" said Tsunade.

Mei concocted a plan to get rich.

The next morning Mei had taken a fruit and carved it to look like the devil fruit and manage to steal the original.

"Behold, I Mei will eat this devil fruit!" yelled Mei, the entire crew cheered at this and egged her on to eating it, she put it in her mouth and started eating it, she then swallowed it, but to the crew's surprise nothing happened.

"Hey Mei how do you feel?" asked one of the crew members.

Mei burped and looked at her body.

"I feel the same." Said Mei.

They crew members realized that the fruit they had gotten probably was a fake.

"Aww, maybe it wasn't a devil fruit." Said a pirate.

"Guess it was just a dumb myth after all." Pointed out a crew member.

Mei nodded, but she was smiling in her mind knowing that her plan was working.

Later that night Mei was on the deck of the ship hiding in a raft and looking at both her map and devil fruit, her plan had worked and now destiny was going to make her richer than she could possibly imagine.

"Yes, with these I don't need to be a pirate trainees, I'll use the cash from the treasure and the fruit to form the best crew, my wife will be the sexiest, kindest sluttest thing ever and I can take whatever I want!" said Mei to herself, but that's when her plan was ruined.

"Hey Mei," hearing Tsunade's voice Mei hid the fruit in her mouth and her map," whatcha doing?" asked Tsunade.

' _Damn it what's she doing here?!'_ Thought Mei.

Tsunade looked at Mei's face, if was stuffed with food that she had put into her mouth, but she didn't know it was the fruit.

"Wow that's some food you stuffed down, better not let the cook catch you taking more food." Said Tsunade, she then left. Mei felt relieved.

' _Danger has passed.'_ Thought Mei. Tsunade then came back and slapped Mei on the back, this advertently caused Mei the swallow the fruit.

"By the way I caught the captain sneaking food too." Said Tsunade.

"AAAHHHHHH!" yelled Mei, she then grabbed Tsunade by the shirt "You bitch, do you know what you've done?" yelled Mei

"Mei, what's that piece of paper?" asked Tsunade, Mei looked and saw her map getting away, it must have falling from her shirt

"No!'" yelled Mei, she jumped into the ocean after it, but when she touched water she sank like a stone and started to drown.

"AAHHH, I can't swim anymore!" yelled Mei.

"Hang on!" yelled Tsunade as she jumped in the water. She saved Mei, but the devil fruit and the map was gone forever.

* * *

 **Present**

"So I ate the fruit that was worth so much cash and I lost the map the treasure on the sea bed, all because that bitch got me to eat that fruit!" said Mei angrily.

"You cunt, she saved your life!" yelled Chizuru angrily.

"I'm not talking about that part, that bitch made it so that my plans were postponed for 10 years, do you realize that I can't even jump in a deep end of a public fountain because she was responsible for me eating that fruit, do you have any idea how horrible that is?" yelled Mei.

Chizuru then made an annoyed face, since the Gum Gum fruit was supposed to be Tsunade's and she ended up eating it.

"Uh sort of." Answered Chizuru.

Mei looked and saw that Nami was trying to take her treasure, she the separated her top half from her lower half and made it float in the air.

"I swore that I would take every treasure possible and anyone who takes my treasure," she then made her body flew after Nami,"will die painfully!" yelled Mei.

Nami looked and saw that Mei had noticed her, she tried to run, but the treasure was too heavy and Mei was closing in.

"Shit, she getting close!" said Nami. Mei was about to stab her, but Chizuru punched Mei in the cunt and hard making her upper body fall in pain!

"AW, you bitch!" yelled Mei.

Chizuru pointed at Nami.

"Hey, put the treasure down or she's gonna chase you again!" said Chizuru.

Nami shook her head in refusal.

"No, I'm not giving it up, I'm a treasure thief who steals from pirate's so its mine!" yelled Nami.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Said Chizuru convinced

Mei looked up and Nami.

"You whore, just because you take something doesn't make it yours, who brought you up like that!?" asked Mei.

"Shut up" Nami grinned "I have pulled enough bad stuff to be lecture by a pirate." Said Nami.

Mei separated her body into more pieces that started flying like flies.

"Bara Bara Festival!" yelled Mei.

Chizuru could only look around and Mei's body parts were flying around faster as fast as a flock of birds.

"Damn it isn't there a li-" Chizuru looked and saw Mei's feet trying to get away "her feet can't fly?" questioned Chizuru, she then grabbed them.

"Guess that makes sense." said Chizuru.

Mei had closed in on Nami and was about to stab her to death, but Nami still tried to get away with the money rather than drop it and save her life.

"Give back my treasure!" yelled Mei.

"Never!" yelled Nami as held on to the treasure as her life depended on it.

Chizuru took off Mei's shoes making her stop in her tracks, she then begins to tickle her feet

Mei then began to stifle her laughter as Chizuru tickled her feet, her body was sensitive so she was unable to move parts of her body as well as she did. Chizuru noticed that the other body parts stop as well.

"Wow she's got a sensitive body." said Chizuru.

However upon realizing how sensitive Mei was Chizuru decided to take her vengence upon what she had done to this town, she opened her mouth and began to lick Mei's toes.

"Huh?" uttered Mei,

SHe looked back at Chizuru and saw her lapping her toes up with her tongue, from the big to the the small one she licked them like lollipop sending tingling sensations to her brain.

"*Moan* H-Hey what are you doing?" Asked Mei frantically. She felt her cunt moistening, she was getting turned on, she never even knew she had a foot fetish.

"*Moan* S-stop, my feet are- *Moan*" Mei couldn't finish due to her moans.

Chizuru looked Mei dead in her eyes and continues to lick and kiss Mei's feet seductively. Mei blushes as she feels Chizuru's tongue on her feet, as it laps and and slithers between her toes. As Chizuru continued with her foot play Mei causing her to Squirm and moan Nami watched with her body getting warmer and her mind nearly blown, the very woman who was trying to kill them was now under Chizuru's control due to foot play, something she considered dirty.

"Is this really happening?" thought Nami. She winced a little.

She didn't want to admit it, but the results were obvious, Chizuru was beating Mei with sex. She tried to imagine what this would even be like and got weird results.

* * *

 **Nami's Imagination**

Nami was sitting in a lavish gilded silk chair, she was naked wearing nothing but a mink coat. She was surrounded by bellies(money) and jewels. Before her was Chizuru who was lifting up Nami's leg and began kissing her bare foot, she then began to lick Nami's feet and the money hungry woman bit her lip in pleasure.

* * *

Nami quickly snaps out of her daze and finds not only is she drooling and her pants are moist but, Chizuru is still licking Mei's feet while she moans in pleasure.

She then notice Mei's legs and bottom(still attached to each other) are on the ground near her, she sees that the skirt and tights that Mei was wearing had sexual juices flowing down her leg. She she then got and idea, she quickly grabs then and runs over to Chizuru who stops seeing Nami stopping by her.

"Huh, what is that-"

Nami nodded and ripped the off Mei's lower pants exposing her cunt to the world. Chizuru licks her lips and looks over at Mei was just saw what was happening and widened her eyes.

"I don't normally rape, but I can make an exception for evil little cunts." she then took Mei's lower body and pulled her cunt up to her face.

"Like this little cunt." she said as she probed the flesh around it with her finger. Mei felt this and instinctively braced herself for what would happen

"W-Wait.-

CHizuru then pushed a single finger inside of Mei's virgin cunt stealing her chastity away, she pushed deeper inside causing Mei to scream in pleasure and pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nami had to cover her ears to keep from going deaf.

Chizuru began to finger Mei, pumping her finger in and out of Mei's body and doing it at a quick pace despite it being Mei's first time. Chizuru then noticed that Mei's clint was now erect and began licking it like a peice of candy. As she did Mei's body parts began to shake and convulse in pleasure and her cunt tightened

"I-I can feel it, her fingers pressing inside me!" thought Mei.

"SHe's getting tighter." said Chizuru eagerly as she placed two more fingers inside of Mei and pumped them inside of her more and more.

Nami could only watch as this was happening and began to sweat blusing like a horny school girl. She began to project herself in Mei's place which caused her to be nothing but silent.

Chizuru then pulled her fingers out and began lick Mei's pussy like a cat cleaning itself and Mei was closing in to the climax. Any time she tried to put her body parts back together was thwarted by her own body's reactions.

"I can feel her tongue, s-she's tongue fucking my pussy!" yelled Mei.

Chizuru then felt Mei's cunt tighten around her tongue and soon Mei began to scream and ejaculate her feminie juices in Chizuru's face.

"OOHH GOOOOOOOD!" yelled Mei as she splashed Chizuru's face. He hair, face and clothes get wet, juices run down Chizuru's face and hair/

Chizuru took as much of Mei's juices into her mouth as she could. She felt Mei's legs go limp and she drops Mei's lower body. She licks her lips and rubs her hands in her hair cleaning it and taking out excess sex juices.

"Tastes better than her personality." said Chizuru.

Nami then gulped and sighed grateful that Chizuru didn't do the same to her. When Chizuru looks over at her she stiffens as Chizuru smiles.

"You didn't get hurt?" asked Chizuru. Nami noticed that Chizuru had a genuine expression on her face, she had protected her despite her method of doing so and she couldn't deny that. She answered her back.

"I'm okay." said Nami.

CHizuru then walks over to Mei's head as it was unconscious and cleans her glasses.

"That was for Boodle, and cause and I wanted to." Said Chizuru, Nami then runs over and hugs Chizuru despite her being soaked.

'Thanks, it's because of you I'm alive." Said Nami blushing about what she saw and looking away. CHizuru got hearts in her eyes.

"But, that was a disgusting way to win." said Nami as she let go.

"Thanks, and don't worry I wash my mouth out after foot action and I'll get to you next." said, but we need the map remember." Said Chizuru.

Nami looked around at her ill-gotten loot.

"Yeah and my treasure got scattered all over too." Said Nami.

Chizuru then picked the map off Mei's person.

"Finally the map of the Grand Line!" said Chizuru.

But Mei's body started to float revealing that Mei had woken up.

"You rubber bitch," Chizuru and Nami turned back to see Mei floating "how dare you do that to me?" yelled Mei.

"You seamed to like it?" asked Chizuru.

"You took my virginity, my commodity, now I can't get married!" yelled Mei angrily with comedic tears in her eyes.

"That's an old age kind of idea." said Chizuru.

"Gather up, Bara Bara body!" yelled Mei, but only four body parts came back to her, her hands and her feet.

"What happened?" screamed Mei

"Looking for these?" asked Nami in a smart tone

Mei looked over to see her other body part tied down with rope, the same rope Nami tied Chizuru up with.

Chizuru then stretched both her arms back as far as she could and aimed at Mei.

"Now that is fucking hot, what I love in a woman!" said Chizuru," Gum Gum," she launched her stretched arms at Mei and her tied up body parts "Bazooka!"

The attack hit Mei and launched her and her body parts far away, never to be seen again or a least till they reach Lounge Town(Spoiler).

Chizuru put her fist into the air and grinned.

"Victory!" cried Chizuru

Nami put all the treasure back into two sacks and carried them on her shoulder, she and Chizuru then started to walk back to see Erza.

"Now will you be my sex navigator?" asked Chizuru.

"I told you before I'm cooperating with you to help me, I divided the treasure into two bags, there is at least 10 million belli all together!" said Nami with glee.

Chizuru walked over to her sunhat and put it back on, Nami noticed this and remembered that Mei had torn it.

"T-That's your treasure, it got ripped." Said Nami, Chizuru just smiled at this.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I fucked up Mei, in both senses and I feel better!" said Chizuru happily.

Mei's crew watched the whole thing and became afraid of Chizuru and decided to pass out for real.

Chizuru walked over to Erza and kissed her deeply as she slept, Nami blushed at this, Erza woke up and yawned.

"Hmmmmm, ahhhhhh" moaned Erza as she stretched "good sleep, what happened?"

"We won, plus we got the treasure and the map." Said Chizuru holding the map.

Erza got up and stretched.

"Ow, my body aches, not sure how long I can walk." Said Erza.

Nami sighed at this.

"Surprising since the both of you aren't even human." Said Nami

"Why'd you include me?" asked Chizuru.

"Because you're a pervert!" yelled Nami.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed a woman, the three women looked back and saw that the villagers were gathered around Boodle's body all worried and scared.

"Boodle the Chief who did this!?" one asked.

Nami was about to explain, but Chizuru spoke before she could get the chance.

"I did it to protect him." said Chizuru.

Nami got a bit annoyed and the villagers looked at Chizuru, Erza and Nami with killing intent.

"Nonsense." Said Erza with little care.

Nami hit Chizuru in the head for her stupid

"WHY did you do this, wait are you with those pirates?!" one angrily asked as the villagers pointed their weapons at them.

Nami got scared.

" _Fuck, if we say that we are pirates it'll be instant death whether we're with Mei or not!"_ thought Nami.

"We are pirates." Said Chizuru bluntly.

The Villager the began to chase Nami, Chizuru and Erza. The girls they ran away with Nami carrying the loot and Chizuru carrying Erza.

"Why the hell are we running, if we just explain what happened they'd let up." said Nami.

"Are you kidding, look how mad they are, they got that angry when they realized I beat boodle up they'd probably think we did all this along with Mei!" said Chizuru frustrated.

Nami understood what Chizuru said, but it didn't matter since they could die. She looked and spotted and alley.

"Run in there!" said Nami pointing at the alleyway.

They then turned and ran in the alley with the villagers coming after them, all hope was lost until Shushu appeared infront of the villagers.

"WOOOF WOOF WOOOOF WOOOF!" barked the dog stopping the mob in its tracks.

Chizuru and Nami looked back to see the dog and was surprised at what it was doing.

"Thank you doggie!" said Chizuru as they ran.

Villagers stopped when Shushu was in there way, they tried to tell him to move but Shusuh didn't budge and inch, only barked.

* * *

 **Port**

Chizuru, Nami and Erza had finally made it to port with the Villagers off their tails thanks to walked until they reached Chizuru and Erza's boat and Nami's.

"Thank goodness we lost them, why does it always end up like this?" asked Nami.

"Doesn't matter" Chizuru saw Nami's boat, "hey is this your boat, nice!" said Chizuru. Nami gained a sweat drop of awkwardness.

"No its not, I stole it off some dumb pirates." Said Nami.

The pirates that brought Erza here and got tricked by Nami jumped out of know where, but when they saw Erza they swam out to sea faster than any merman.

"Who were those guys?" asked Nami not remembering them.

"Who cares?" asked Chizuru.

The three got on the boat, they prepared everything and just as they were about to set sail, Boodle comes and stops he woke up the villagers explained what happened and he got mad when they talked bad about them, he realized that Chizuru knocked him out to protect him.

"Thank you, all of you!" yelled Boodle with a smile on his face and tears running down his eyes. Chizuru, Erza and Nami smiled at this as they sailed off.

* * *

 **Out to sea**

Nami was looking over the treasure she had gotten and realized that she was 5 million beli short each time she counted which was stressful for her.

"What the hell, what happened, I swore each sack had 5" she remembered Chizuru "wait where is the other sack?" she asked Chizuru as she was on her second boat. Nami was shocked to see Chizuru doing this, but what shocked her was that she was shocked by her actions.

Erza was sleeping again, but Chizuru was kissing her and sucking on her neck giving her wet dreams.

"I left it at the village." Said Chizuru.

"What why?!" yelled Nami angrily.

"Their town got wrecked, that should help repair it, it was a lot of money." Said Chizuru as she seduced Erza in her sleep. She slipped her hand down her pants played with her futa cock as it was leaking precum and fingered her cunt for a minute and so. Nami watched and wanted to masturbate but was to angry.

"No No NO, I can't believe you,I should throw you in the ocean, you better pay me back!" yelled Nami.

Chizuru pulled her hand out of Erza's pants and licked her fingers, palm and inbetween her fingers. She then went over to Nami's boat and got close to her.

"I can do that." Said Chizuru,

She then kissed Nami on her lips making Nami blush. Chizuru then tried kissed her again and again, but noticed that Nami was shaking nervously. Chizuru thought it was just nerves but she saw that Nami's eyes were shut tightly with them appearing to be watering and she appeared more than than just nervous she appeared afraid. Chizuru backed away which caused Nami to open her eyes and see and apologetic Chizuru.

"Still shaken up by Mei?" asked Chizuru. Nami looked down ashamed and sighed.

"Its not like I didn't do anything but suck her tits, and its not like I can't I just-"

Nami fell silent with her face flushed and innocent looking which seemed strange for her then Chizuru decided to take a guess.

"Your a virgin aren't you?" asked Chizuru. Nami blushed even brighter and got furious at Chizuru.

"That's none of your goddamned business!" yelled Nami.

"No its fine if you are, I'm just surprised I mean if you were a prostitute you'd be a billionaire by now." said Chizuru. Nami then looked away in a huff.

"I said its none of your business, maybe I just don't want to have sex with you!" said Nami. Nami then watched as Chizuru went back over to Erza's boat, she was confused by that and immediately spoke up about it.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked. Chizuru looked back at Nami with a serious face.

"I'm not gonna force you into sex with me, I want to earn it not take it and the ''it' being your vagina." said Chizuru. Nami blushed again.

"Oh you won't resort to that, I'd thought you'd want to just tear my clothes off." said Nami.

"I do, but you have to give it up and I'm sure I can wear you down." said Chizuru. She then laid down next to Erza and wrapped her arms around her. Erza woke up a little and saw Chizuru and decided to wrap her arms around her as well and kissed her. She puts her hand down Erza's pants again and falls asleep playing with Erza's cock and pussy.

The three then rested as they sailed on their way to parts unknown. As Erza and Chizuru slept Nami stitched up Chizuru's sunhat.

"She'll wait huh, I can appreciate that." Said Nami lovingly.

* * *

 **Island**

After multiple hours later they sailed only for open sea to be seen until Nami navigated the crew to an isolated island to get their bearings and maybe find treasure. Nami and Chizuru got off the boats and went onto the beach.

"Wow an isolated island, cool except the fact there's nothing here." Said Chizuru

Nami sighed.

"Yeah, that's what "Isolated" means," she turned her head to Erza who was sleeping… again "some first mate, she's sleeping." Said Nami.

"ZzzZZZzzZZzzZZZZZZz" snored Erza

"She's still healing up, plus she won't do much sleeping later I promise, now let's got into the forest!" said Chizuru excited.

Nami was reluctant out of fear.

"What, you want to wander there, what if there are dangerous or poisonous things there?!" yelled Nami, Chizuru kept walking.

"There might be people there and people means beautiful women I can fuck!" said Chizuru happily.

"I can't even say you think with your crotch." Said Nami.

Just then a fox walked past them, but it wasn't a normal fox, it hat a rooster tail feathers where its furry tail should be and all sorts off rooster features. As it walked by Nami questioned it very existence while Chizuru brushed it off.

"What the hell is that?" asked Nami.

"Maybe it's a Rooxter" said Chizuru

Nami palmed her head, she didn't even want to comment.

"Aw cool," Nami turned around to see Chizuru with a snake that bore bunny ears in her hands "I found a Bunakey" said Chizuru.

"It's weird and it's a mutant snake!" said Nami.

Chizuru put the snake down and it slithered away with a hop, after she did a pig with a lion's mane walked by them.

"Check out that Pion!" said Chizuru.

"Uh, that's a weird mutant Pig." Said Nami tired of these mutations.

Just then a big echoing voice of a giant broke through the air.

"LEAVE THIS ISLAND!"yelled the voice. Nami and Chizuru were shocked by this and looked around for the source of the voice.

"W-Who was that a ghost!?" yelled Nami

"Sounds like it." said Chizuru.

"YES, I AM A GHOST OF THE ISLAND GOD, ARE YOU PIRATES!" the voice asked.

"Yeah, but why does that matter?" asked Nami.

Chizuru felt a bullet it her, it stretched her skin and exited backwards where it came.

"Who the fuck did that!?" asked Chizuru

Nami was scared to see Chizuru shot, but she was okay, because she was made of rubber, the two then followed the direction of the gunshot and saw a treasure chest with what looked like an afro on top it.

"What the hell is it" she saw the pistol lying near it "hey it's the thing that shot you." Said Nami. Chizuru then poked the top of it, it felt like hair, she then kicked the chest over like it was a stupid trash can.

"I'm gonna throw it in the ocean." Said Chizuru.

"AAHH, no don't!"said the chest, it then flipped on its bottom again and spun around revealing a person.

"Look, sorry for shooting you, my name is Gaimon!" said Gaimon.

"Gaimon, start talking, what is this place and why are you only 2 feet tall?" asked Chizuru.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

After talking Gaimon learned that Chizuru at the devil fruit, Chizuru and Nami learned that Gaimon was a pirate 20 years ago but when he tried to get a treasure that was atop a step land elevation and that he was stuck in it for 20 years, so long that he and his body melded with the box so if it broke he would die.

"And that is how I got stuck in this thing!" said Gaimon.

"So you got in this situation because you got greedy, what is there a flu or something!" said Chizuru looking at Nami.

"What's that mean?" asked Gaimon.

"Don't bother with her, she's nuts." Said Nami tired.

"So you were a pirate right, it's a nice thing, going after treasure." Said Gaimon

Chizuru smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, even though I'd prefer woman, plus I'm gunning for One Piece!" said Chizuru with a smile.

"What, the Grand Line and Gold Roger's treasure!" said Gaimon.

He and Chizuru started to look at the map, there was a silence but they started laughing.

"I can't read maps" said Gaimon and Chizuru in unison, Nami felt a missed by their stupidity.

"Are you serious" she took the map and pointed at the 'Red Line' "this land mark here is called the 'Red Line' it separates the ocean's, there are 2 oceans in the world and the Red Line splits keeps them apart, using the city of Red Line as the Center draw a line around the world till you reach the opposite end, that's the Grand Line." Said Nami.

"It's fucking huge." Said Chizuru.

"They say Gold Roger was capable of conquering this region." Said Nami.

"So that's where One Piece is!" said Chizuru.

"Idiots don't treat the 'Pirates Graveyard' like a stroll on some beach, have respect, men good and bad, Marine and Pirate have died there, I even caught look at a crew that came back from there, they were half dead, hollow expressions, lost spirits, they may not have said a word, but their faces looked it, the Horror of the Grand Line, but other than that I have no other proof, that and the massive speculation made by rumors, even that treasure might be false the great One piece." Said Gaimon.

"Yeah, but a bitch has gotta try, and when I find it honeys will fall in my lap like cash!" said Chizuru.

"If someone did find it they'd clam up about it, that would be smarter." Said Nami.

"Whatever, in any case in trying to get treasure I got stuffed in this this thing, I even made the 'Island Guardian' thing up whenever people came by and I still can't get out, but I saw the treasure, I found it when the captain said to give it up, I know it's real!" yelled Gaimon.

"That's right, the treasure is yours, that I can agree on." Said Chizuru, Nami spoke out of nowhere.

"Gaimon, we'll help you get your treasure!" yelled Nami stinking of convection.

"Really, you're so nice, I judged you right!" said Gaimon.

"Hey, won't you try and take it the moment he gets it back?" asked Chizuru,

"I wouldn't dare, I've got principles!" yelled Nami.

Gaimon took Chizuru and Nami to the place the chests were located.

"It's been years since I was last here." Said Gaimon.

Chizuru was puzzled about something, she looked down to Gaimon.

"Didn't you ask for help before?" asked Chizuru.

"I couldn't trust anyone, plus if anyone saw me like this they'd hightail it, but I can't believe it, I've waited for this for so long, this is the happiest day ever!" said Gaimon.

Nami patted Chizuru shoulder.

"Okay, go for it!" said Nami.

"What you want me to go up there?" asked Chizuru.

"Yeah, I can't climb this bitch!" said Nami.

"I'm counting on you sunhat!" said Gaimon.

Chizuru nodded and put on hand on her sunhat and stretched the other far up the landmark, much to Gaimon's surprise, her arm retracted like a rubber band she shot up like a rocket and landed on the landmass. Within a second she could be seen with a chest in her hands.

"I got it!" said Chizuru.

"Great, send it down!" yelled Gaimon.

Chizuru shook her head.

"Gaimon, I-I can't let you get this!" yelled Chizuru

Nami and Gaimon were shocked to hear this.

"What, Chizuru send them down!" yelled Nami.

"No." said Chizuru. Nami was shocked as to why Chizuru was doing, it was hurtful.

"You bitch, don't you ever come down again!" yelled Nami angrily

"Sunhat" Nami looked at Gaimon, to see him crying "you're a sweet girl." Said Gaimon.

Nami was shocked to hear this.

"What, Gaimon are you nuts?" asked Nami.

"I thought about it for a while, I just didn't want to except it, you know with me stuck here on this island, crammed in this box and abandoned, I just couldn't believe," Gaimon started crying harder "the chests are empty are they!" asked Gaimon.

Chizuru nodded.

"Yeah, their empty, nothing in them." Said Chizuru.

"What, no, G-Gaimon's treasure!" said Nami.

"Its kind of funny when you think about it!" Laughed Chizuru.

Nami was a bit upset that Chizuru was laughing, then Gaimon started laughing.

"But I guess its fine, in 20 years I met you two nice girls, that's a man's dream!" yelled Gaimon

"Pretty lucky if you ask me!" said Chizuru.

As the two laughed Nami smiled a bit at this.

"See you bushy skull." Said Chizuru while she and Nami where on the boats.

"You sure you don't want use to drop you to port, I'm sure a doctor could get you out of the box!" said Nami.

"Nah, I can't leave here" the strange animals came close to Gaimon "you see when I got stranded here the animals were nice to me, I grew to love them, I can't leave them behind." Said Gaimon,

"Cool, gotta be nice with these animals as friends." Said Chizuru.

"Oh, by the way, since you like these animals, I heard there was an island on the grand line with weirder animals than these, this may just be a rumor but some are in the shape of people!" Said Gaimon. Chizuru then thought of animals in the shape of seductive women, she didn't judge any furry thing she could fuck especially if it was like a woman

"I'm definitely headed there!" Said Chizuru.

"Well see ya!" said Gaimon as the animals waived goodbye.

Erza was still asleep, didn't budge and inch.

* * *

 **Out to sea**

"We need a plan." Said Nami

"What plan?" asked Chizuru as she sat on the deck of the ship.

Nami shook her head and looked down at the boats.

"We can't go to the 'Grand Line' like this!" said Nami.

"But we got plenty of food and water thanks to Gaimon." Said Chizuru.

Nami shook her head.

"No, not what I mean." Said Nami.

"No sake or booze is what you mean, it's boring. Said Erza and she laid back on the ship, thinking about going to sleep again

"It's not the food or drink I'm worried about, the Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world, the treasure every pirate wants lays there, but these ships are sort on equipment and we need a bigger crew" said Nami

"Of sexy hot futa or normal women!" said Chizuru interrupting Nami.

Nami gained a tick mark off irritation.

"Yes a crew of women and equipment, we need to plan for ahead, so we should head for a village that rests north." Said Nami

"Good idea, they might have Sake." Said Erza.

"Or Women, slutty lesbian women!" yelled Chizuru.

"No, were getting a ship!" yelled Nami.

* * *

 **Leaf** **Village**

In a village far away, the village Chizuru and the others were heading, a girl with line marks on her face, blonde hair with two ponytails and an orange outfit stood at the beach of the island, this girl's name was Naruko Uzumaki(Not a crossdressing Naruto, not a Naruto in a jutsu and not a Naruto who became a girl, a girl who was born a girl who is named Naruko)

"Such a nice day, the best day for looking out to sea, there is only one way to start it." said Naruko, she then ran through her village yelling these set of words. "PIRATES, PIRATES HAVE COME, EVERYONE HID!" She ran through the village screaming this as if it was true, but none of the villagers believed her, she had done this for years and people stopped believing her. After 4 minutes of lying Naruko stopped. "Just kidding!".

Just then a pot hit her in the head, she looked and saw the angry villagers coming after her and started to run.

"Lying Kitsune!" yelled an old man.

"Catch her!" said a woman.

Naruko ran away and laughing.

"HA HA , Catch me if you can losers!" laughed Naruko.

After miles of running Naruko lost the villagers again.

"Damn, she got away!" said a villager

"How does she get away, can't she not lie for a day!?" asked another villager.

Unknown to them Naruko was sitting in a tree, when the villagers went home she laughed.

"Fooled those losers again, man I don't know what their upset about, I'm just adding excitement to this dead as hell town, nothing else happens here" Said Naruko.

Just then she saw three familiar faces, Hanabi, Udon and Konohamaru.

"Hey guys" she jumped down "good morning!" said Naruko.

Hanabi, Udon and Konohamaru saluted Naruko.

"Hello Captain Naruko, ready for action!" said Konohamaru.

"Ready to go!" said Hanabi.

Naruko looked around and saw that the other girl member of the crew, who also had a crush on her, was not there, Moegi.

"Hey where is Moegi?" asked Naruko.

"Well she's either trying to make you another love note or she's asleep!" said Hanabi with a little spite, a she had a crush on Moegi

"Other than those reasons she shouldn't be late." Said Udon.

"She's probably still asleep." Said Konohamaru.

"How much can she sleep?" asked Naruko.

They heard screaming coming toward them, they looked and saw Moegi running at them scared.

"M-Moegi-chan!" said Hanabi with a blush

"What's she yelling?" asked Udon.

Moegi reached the 4 'pirates' and spoke.

"T-This is bad!" said Moegi.

"What did you make another love note for the captain again?" asked Konoha.

Moegi took a pink note she had on her pocket, crumpled it up and ate it.

"Moegi-chan" Said Hanabi sadly.

"No there are pirates!" said Moegi.

"You're lying!" said Naruko, Hanabi, Konoha and Udon in unison.

"No its true, one of the boats had Captain Mei's sail" yelled Moegi with tears

"What, oh man were dead!" said Naruko, she then started to walk away "well I have to go eat!"

"Don't run!" said the kids in unison.

Naruko stopped and turned to them.

"Actually I have a disease that kills me if I don't eat." Said Naruko

"Don't lie!" they said in unison.

"C-Captain, be a pirate!"said Udon.

"A pirate can't be afraid of other pirates!"said Konoha.

"Don't be a scaredy cat!" said Hanabi.

"And there are only three of them!" said Hanabi.

Naruko smiled when she heard this.

"Wait just three, on a small boat?" asked Naruko really close to Moegi causing her to blush.

Moegi nodded in a daze.

"Uh huh." Sad Moegi.

Naruko ran to the beach

"Right, lets protect the village!" yelled Naruko.

"YES!" yelled Udon and Konohamaru. Moegi was blushing in a daze.

"Oh, Captain my Captain" said Moegi in a lovely tone.

"Yeah!" said Hanabi hiding her jealousy!

* * *

 **Beach**

Chizuru and the others had washed up on the beach of the island.

"So this is the island?" asked Chizuru

"Yeah, the map lead us here cause I can read it, it won't steer us wrong." Said Nami

"And there's a village here?" asked Chizuru, Nami nodded.

Much further away, hiding behind the bushes Naruko and her crew were watching the pirates.

"Is that them, they don't look scary." Said Udon quietly.

"Yeah and they're all girls" said Konoha

Naruko, Hanabi and Moegi then hit him in the head.

"Buts its them, that's their boat." Said Moegi.

"I believe Moegi-chan!" said Hanabi resting her head on Moegi's shoulder, but Naruko wasn't convinced.

"Hey, has anyone noticed those five kids looking at us?" asked Erza pointing right at Naruko and the others. On instinct Udon and Konohamaru ran off like cowards.

"We've been maimed!" said the two in unison.

"Don't run!" said Naruko, but Moegi stuck close to Naruko hugging her leg.

"D-Don't worry, Captain I-I will never leave." Said Moegi with hearts in her eyes, but Hanabi picked her up and ran off with her

"Forgive me captain." Said Hanabi emotionlessly.

Naruko was not convinced that Hanabi was sorry, but she looked down and saw that the pirates, she then stood up and stepped on a button causing multiple shadowy mannequins to pop up.

"I am a Great and Powerful Captain Naruko Uzumaki, leave now or my 80,000 followers will decimate you!" yelled Naruko.

Chizuru shook her head.

"Is she serious, I can see that those guys aren't real." Said Nami.

"Pretty dumb, cleaver, but dumb" said Erza, she turned her head to Chizuru "right captain?"

Chizuru had hearts in her eyes and heat between her legs at the tomboy beauty before her.

"A sexy Kistune, yes my luck is fucking awesome for fucking!" yelled Chizuru.

Naruko blushed at the comment.

"Oh, s-sexy?" said Naruko In surprise. She Naruko then tried to play it off like Chizuru said nothing special except her knees were buckling, she was sweating and her cunt had moistened to where she wet herself a little.

"Of course I'm sexy, I'm a powerful hot bombshell of a woman!" yelled Naruko. Chizuru smiled and walked over to, Naruko tried to stand firm but Chizuru merely blew kiss at her making her blush even harder.

"Well miss bombshell, can you take us to a place to eat in your village?" asked Chizuru. Naruko then gulped and began to laugh nervously.

"S-Sure, I-I mean I can take you somewhere." said Naruko with hearts in her eyes.

" _GOD she's so hot!"_ thought Naruko. She then looks over at Erza as her hands are crossed and Nami who seemed a bit mad

" _And so are her friends!"_ thought Naruko staring at Nami and Erza

Chizuru then locked arms with Naruko.

"Come show use then Kistune." said Chizuru, she then licked her lips making Naruko shiver. Naruko then walked Chizuru off the beach with Chizuru looking back at Erza and Nami.

"Come on girls, we're getting food!" yelled Chizuru. Erza then stretched and yawned.

"She works fast, lets go Nami." said Erza as she walked after Chizuru. However Nami was left alone and she angry.

"Stupid Naru- wait why am I angry?" asked Nami as she couldn't comprehend jealousy at that moment. Nami then ran after Chizuru hoping to catch up.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Naruko may be the only genderbent like character**

 **Please review and tell me who you want on CHizuru's crew or who she gets to meet.**

 **have fun.**


End file.
